The Bartered Bride
by Shelindrea
Summary: Two warring clans in the Scottish highlands. Two Lairds weary of the fight. Both men tired of loss, and tired of death. A peace must be managed through marriage. Can Jacob tame the hellcat he is forced to wed? Can Nessie break the heart of the fierce wolf who holds her reins? Or is the heat they generate between them too bright and too hot to do anything but consume them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The clans had been battling for generations. There had been losses on all sides. The fields had been watered with the blood of their boys and all had grown weary. The final straw had come when a skirmish had resulted in the loss of Laird Black's nephew, Collin. He had fallen to a Cullen sword and in the fray William Black had rushed forward on his steed only to be thrown to the ground and landed on by said horse. His back was broken. The clan had rescued him and carried him back to the keep.

The physic had declared that the laird would live, but that he was not likely to ever walk again. A black cloud descended upon the land. Much talk was had about who would ascend to the role of Laird and how they would make the Cullen's pay for this latest offence.

Finally after weeks of recovery Laird William was carried down on a litter to the main hall. He had called for his men, and more importantly for his son. He looked at the assembled company and saw brave and strong men. They had sacrificed for him and had built a keep of which to be proud. The village thrived, when not in battle, but those periods of peace and prosperity had been few and far between.

"It is enough," the Laird sighed. "I refuse to lose one more man to this madness. I will send a peace party to parlay with the Cullens and an accord will be reached, no matter the price. Do I make myself clear?"

"Father, this is madness and grief speaking! You canna mean this!" Jacob Black roared. He was angry. He had lost his dearest friend when Collin had fallen, and now his father was injured for life. He had no stomach for peace at present.

"I mean every word. I will head the delegation, and we will forge a lasting peace or die trying!" Roared the Laird in his full voice. "And hear me well, boy, you will play your part in it or you are no son of mine!"

The hall was deathly quiet at that. Jacob and his father eyed each other for several long minutes. Both were fierce warriors, both were men of intelligence and integrity, and both knew that the choice made in this moment would affect the entire clan.

"I am your son, Laird, and I bow to your wisdom," Jacob said kneeling before his sire.

William Black's eyes softened in pride for his son. "You are my right arm, Jacob, and I depend on you to assist me in this endeavor. Assemble our finest and we shall go to Cullen and seek a parlay."

With that the men broke into groups to begin preparations. The Laird directed his men to carry his litter into his private chamber and he sent for his son. Jacob attended him.

"Jacob, you concern me," he said. "I know you are as weary of war as I, why would you defy me, in that room of all places."

"You canna know how my blood boils at the thought of negotiating with the Cullens. They have taken, and taken, and taken. Collin was one of our best. Father, look at yourself! You lie upon that litter because of them! How can you speak of peace?"

"It is because I lie here that I know we must speak of nothing else! How can this continue? How many good men must we lose? I'll allow no more!" Roared the Laird. "I have sent a messenger to Cullen land and have begged Laird Cullen to accept a peace party into their lands in hope of ending this madness. You are my son, my heir apparent, but I canna allow you to succeed me if I canna trust you to lead my people with their fates foremost in your mind."

Jacob paced before his father, seething. He had not grieved Collin's loss as he was so focused on his father's recovery. "I hate the thought of groveling to the Cullen. I would rather run him through for what he has taken from you."

"Jacob," William said softening, "Carlisle Cullen is not responsible for my injury. I am."

"What?!"

"I turned the horse too sharply to try and get to Collin. I was unsafe, and I have paid the price."

"I canna believe you would absolve those who killed him? He was like a son to you."

"And you are my son! I long to give you and your children a better life. Do you want to raise sons only to watch them go off to slaughter? And for what? What have these years of feud gained us? In all this time we have neither of us won or lost more than a few thousand acres. We still hold our lands and they still hold theirs. Nothing is truly gained, but plenty is lost. I will not see the next generation repeating the mistakes of the past. I will not."

Jacob looked into his father's face and saw the sorrow and the pain. His blood still burned for revenge, but he knew that his father had a point. Collin had a young wife and son he had left behind. A son who would never know his father all for an ancient grudge that none recalled. He knew that he was considered the only man who could fill the role of laird when his father abdicated it. If he could not bury his ire he could lose his father's favour and see the clan passed to his cousin, Sam Uley. Sam would lead well, but he was not born to be Laird, Jacob was.

"I serve you, Laird."

"Good man."

Meanwhile at the Cullen Keep a messenger was being brought to the Laird. The hall was filled with the hustle and bustle of daily life. The scouts had spotted the messenger and accompanied him to the Laird to ensure that there was no plot afoot.

"Laird, this man comes bearing a message from Clan Black," Emmett McCarty, Carlisle Cullen's defender announced leading the emissary in.

Carlisle Cullen was not a large man in stature, but he was large in mind and presence. He eyed the young man who came forward and presented the scroll from Laird Black. "What is your name?"

"Seth Clearwater," the young man said.

"You are welcome, young Seth. Take your rest and eat your fill. You are a guest here and no harm will come to you while you are in my care." The Laird spoke to the man, but his tone and pointed delivery made his message clear to every man, woman, and child in the hall. No one under the Laird's control would dare disobey the clear order.

"Come Clearwater," said Lady Esme, the laird's wife, "We will see to your comfort." She led him from the room and several maids set about to see to his needs.

Once he had been seen to the laird signaled for all but his main advisors to depart the hall. He was left with Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen, and Jasper Whitlock. He opened the scroll and read it thoroughly before reading it aloud to his men.

"_Laird Cullen,_

_ I doona know if you were made aware, but I was injured in our last encounter. I have spent these many moon recovering myself enough to face some hard truths. This blood feud between us has cost more than I am willing to pay._

_ I buried the last son of my clan I am willing to bury because of war. Collin Littlesea was a young man, the same age as my only son, Jacob. They were playmates. They were friends. They were brothers in arms. Now one lies dead by choices I have made. It could have been my son._

_ Your sons could have joined him in death, Cullen. I can no longer live with the burden of those deaths on my soul. I yearn for true peace. This is my plea for an end to this feud._

_ I would meet with you and your advisors and broker a way for us all to live with one another. My people are fine craftsmen, they produce products that are known far and wide for their beauty and worth. I have long heard that your people are innovative farmers and planners. Mayhap we can come to terms that allow us all to be mutually beneficial to one another._

_ I beg you to consider this offer and to set terms for a parlay._

_ William Black, Laird of Clan Black"_

Carlisle Cullen rerolled the scroll ad placed it on the table. He looked at the faces of his trusted men. Emmett wore a look of contempt. He was a hot blooded fighter, to him peace was a foreign concept. Edward looked thoughtful. He was not a warrior by nature, and his young bride was with child. His face showed hope. Jasper, Carlisle's most shrewd tactician, was the first to speak.

"It sounds as if the rumours are true. Do you believe him?"

"What rumours?" Emmett broke in.

"It is said that Laird Black landed beneath his horse. They say he canna walk," Jasper explained.

"Then the clan is vulnerable. We should attack now, before they can regroup," Emmett suggested, always ready for a fight.

"You would attack when the man offers peace?" Laird Cullen asked. Emmett made a move to state the obvious, but Carlisle held up a hand to forestall him. "Your thoughts Jasper, please."

Jasper took a moment and then offered his opinion. "There have been heavy casualties on both sides, and little gained in terms of land or lucre. We are both strong families, both in size and mind. A peace where both sides could be allies would be a wise tactic. Together we would be stronger than any enemy could stand against. I think it must be considered very carefully."

"I agree," Edward said. "The trick will be to bring along all those within your care. Every member of kith and kin must be made to know the accord and honor it, or it will break as it has always broken in the past."

"I doona trust them," Emmett stated plainly.

"You doona have to. If this peace is brokered you will simply have to abide by it." Carlisle said. "I will write a response, and Jasper and Edward, you will bring it to Laird Black for me. We will host their peace party, and God willing, this darkness can come to an end."

Carlisle was contemplating how to forge this peace when a small scratching came at his door. He smiled to himself. He should have known she would have her say in this. "Enter Alice."

The door opened and in came a diminutive pixie of a creature. She had a fae look about her and she was spritely and ethereal. Her face was alight with a knowing smile. She danced across the floor and perched herself on the window sill, swinging her legs as she eyed her laird.

Carlisle grinned and shook his head. "When will I learn that you are to be an integral part of all my strategies?"

Alice giggled. "I doona know that, Laird."

Carlisle took a seat and gave her his entire attention. When Alice came to him she always had insights beyond anyone's. Some would brand her a witch, but in truth she was a seer. He had seen her visions come to fruition too many times to ignore her. So he waited for her to form her thoughts into words.

"You and William Black are planning a peace summit, no?" she asked as though it were common knowledge. Even though Alice was wed to Jasper, Carlisle knew that Jasper would never betray him by speaking of clan business with womenfolk.

"We are. It appears that your vision was correct, he has been made lame."

Alice nodded, she did not need confirmation, she had long ago learned to trust her visions. "There is but one way to peace, Laird. It will bring you no pleasure, at first, and will likely be scandalous among the clan, but I tell you it must be done."

Carlisle swallowed. He knew there would be dissent among his clan no matter the plan for peace, but to hear Alice predict it meant he needed to prepare himself. "It is not often that I believe there is only one way to go about things. Convince me, Alice."

"If you make any other choice I see the peace breaking. I see bloodshed on both sides, and years of war that costs both clans their finest sons. I have seen it." Alice said with great emphasis. "You must bond the clans into one. A marriage. William Black's son to your daughter."

Carlisle leapt to his feet so fast he knocked over the scrolls that had rested on his table. He let them lie. "Are you mad?! I have seen Jacob Black cut down men like kindling. The man is a massive wild wolf who devours those around him. You wish me to offer up Renesmee on his altar? How dare you?!"

"I dare because I have seen what happens if you do not. You bury Edward. Emmett follows. Then Jasper. Hundreds more also fall. The land withers and dries. The keep crumbles. Finally, after all that, Esme dies of a broken heart. You survive them all, to watch the devastation of your people and everything you hold dear."

Carlisle imagined what she said and sank into his chair once more. The worst part was, he believed her. "So I must sacrifice Ness to save the others?"

Alice hopped down and walked over to her laird. She laid her hand upon his shoulder and whispered, "It will not be an easy alliance. There will be dangers, and battles." Alice closed her eyes, seeing what was to come. "But they are meant for each other, even if they doona know it. There is no other for Renesmee, and no other for Jacob Black. If they canna make a go of a marriage to each other…" she paused and her brow furrowed, "then neither will ever find happiness."

Carlisle breathed a sigh knowing that he would have to proceed as Alice suggested. He was going to face opposition. His clan would be riotous. Renesmee would be horrified. His first hurdle, though, would be his most treacherous. He turned to Alice, the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Be clear," Alice said walking to the door. She walked though it turning back to him as she paused. "I will send you your lady, Laird, and I will pray for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In three weeks' time the party was ready to travel into Cullen territory. Laird Black had insisted that they bring gifts for the Cullens. Examples of their wood carving, leather works, and armour had been readied for the caravan. Communication had been going on for the entire time, each offering to concede something for the chance to experience something for which the other clan was renowned.

Clan Cullen had already sent gifts to the keep. They had sent medicines and herbs that they grew and brewed. Also, they had sent their whiskey, a fine gift indeed. Now Clan Black was delivering their own gifts.

Carlisle Cullen had been cautious, but open in his correspondence, and William Black had reciprocated in kind. The trip was to last for a month. The majority of the fighting men were to remain in Wolfsbridge keep for its protection. Only a small band of men were to accompany the Laird for negotiations.

"Sam, you are in charge until our return. You know my orders. Not one arrow flies, not one sword crosses with the Cullens until I send word, or return. I'll not have the peace broken by a member of this clan. Swear it!"

Samuel Uley bent his knee and offered his sword in a sign of supplication and said clearly "I swear, Laird, your orders shall be carried out."

"Good man. We shall send word with news. Now, let us depart."

They rode out. The laird, his son, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, and approximately twelve others. William rode in a carriage, and Jacob rode next to it. After a day's journey they broke camp and readied themselves for the next day's trip when the laird sent a servant to fetch Jacob for him.

Jacob burst through the door of the carriage worry marring his face. "Are you unwell?" he asked his father anxiously.

"I am fine, Jacob, I simply wanted a private word."

Jacob sighed in relief. "You gave me a fright, Da."

"A Laird must be made of sterner stuff, my son. You possess such stuff. I have been nothing but proud of you, Jacob. You have done your duty to the clan and to me admirably. Therefore, I have decided to name you Laird, once this peace is reached."

Jacob felt a mixture of pride and sorrow at the words. "You are fine, Da, you can live out your life as Laird, which is as it should be."

William Black shook his head. "Nay. The clan requires a laird who can fight beside them. I canna do that any longer. I am best suited for diplomacy now. I have decided to pass the title to you Jacob. They will follow you readily. They already see you in that role."

"I doona ken that that is true."

"It is true. Now, I have decided it is time, but there are a few things I need ya to do for me."

"Anythin'."

"Yer need to take a wife and start yer family. No Laird canna truly understand the worries of his clan unless he shares them. They will follow you far and wide, if they know you defend not only their families, but yer own."

Jacob sighed. He knew there were women who would willingly become his wife. Hell, Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, was a frequent visitor to his bed. She would be his leman would he let her, but as it was he had refused her the title. He encouraged her to warm whatever bed she chose, though he admitted he allowed her in his own more than was prudent considering his feelings. She was a good sort of girl, but he had no feeling for her. She was an adequate bedmate, and she slaked his physical hunger, but he did not feel the need to confide in her, nor did he wish for her to bear his sons.

"I agree that I must find a wife, but that is not the easiest task. There is not a women of my ken that I can see in the role, and I require a woman who can take on the role of not only my wife, but that of chatelaine."

"It is true. There is not a woman among the clan I can see in the role, but there are other women, from other clans."

Jacob looked at his father. William Black's face said more than his words. It was clear that he had something in mind. "Where is it you wish me to look?"

"We are about to enter into the hold of another clan. How much stronger might a peace accord be if a marriage between the clans could be arranged?"

"You want me to marry a Cullen? Are you mad? You wish me to bed down with our enemy, for the sake of peace?"

"I wish you to consider it, aye. We are building bonds of friendship, but having a Cullen wench married to my heir might well be the factor that holds the peace. I'll not order you to choose one, but I would that you keep an open mind." With that William dismissed Jacob and their journey continued.

Jacob rode on alone. Thinking on what his father had suggested. He had been privy to the correspondence between the Cullen Laird and his father. Cullen seemed well versed in many things. He seemed to want this peace as much as his father did. It was true that while the cease fire held life had returned to a pleasant and prosperous normality. Perhaps he could keep an open mind. Who knew, he might well find a suitable wife among the women of Cullen's clan.

They camped for the night and Jacob kept his own counsel. The more he thought about marrying a woman from the Cullen clan the more he feared that he might not ever find a lass whom he could care for enough to spend a lifetime with.

"Jacob? Have you heard about Cullen's latest offer? The messenger arrived but a few moments ago and said we are invited to spar with the warriors. We could cut them where they stand," Embry offered enthusiastically.

"That would hardly be a peaceful opening for this summit."

"The lad said that it will not give bloodshed. It is training and rules apply to the combat," Quil informed them calmly.

"Where's the sport in that?" Embry groused.

"In winning, Embry. Even under rules think you a Cullen can best a Black?" Jacob asked jovially.

With that thought Jacob retired for the night. He laid down his head and sleep found him.

_He walked in a field of bright peach roses. Their fragrance sweet, but not cloying. His hands brushed the petals as he went. He knew he was heading toward something, he just dinna know what. Then he saw her. She was small and slight. He saw her hair blowing in the breeze. Long curls of copper glinting in the sunlight. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was a beauty. He called out to her, but no sound came. Still, she turned toward him. Her face was angelic, heart-shaped, and beautiful. He had never before beheld such a face. She gave him a small smile and then ran from him._

_ As hard as he tried he could not catch her. They remained separated by a vast length. She stopped before the door of a vast keep. She turned to him again and shook her head. Then she stood still and he got closer and closer. When they were a breath apart he reached for her and she vanished in a puff of smoke._

Jacob awoke with a scream. "Come back!" he begged the night. His brow was hot and his hands were fisted. He got up and walked outside the tent. Quil and Embry had the watch. He got a wine skin and drank deeply of it taking a seat at the fire with his friends.

"Is all well, Jacob? Yer look as if you've seen a ghost," Embry asked.

"Not a ghost. A vision."

"Are ye feeling alright?" Quil queried.

"I am fine. But as sleep eludes me, perhaps one of ye would like to be relieved of the watch."

They tossed a coin and Embry won the right to slumber. Quil and Jacob sat by the fire a while in silence. Then Quil turned to Jacob and asked the question on all the men's minds. "Jacob, tell me the truth, are you on board for this peace? Do ya truly think it is possible?"

Jacob sighed. "The feud is a long one, to be sure. We have all of us cut our teeth on the idea that the Cullens are our enemies. Still, I must admit that the thought of peace appeals to me. How grand would it be to have a life free of constant battles? Time to work the land? Time to raise a family? Can yer say you have not thought of it, Quil?"

"I have. I've been thinking of it for months. Claire has agreed to wed me. I want nothing so much as I want her. I look at her and see my unborn children in her eyes. I want that life, Jake. Doona you?"

"It sounds like a fine life indeed, Quil. I canna say I have ever known a woman I felt that much for, but I hope for it."

"What about Leah? I ken that she cares for you," Quil offered.

Jacob shook his head. "Nay, she cares for the idea of bedding the new laird. She is pleasant company of a night, but I canna see her at my side for life. All I see in her eyes is lust. Mine for bed play, and hers for power. Why do you think I have no named her my leman?"

"I dinna know, but if I am honest, I agree with your assessment of Leah. Just be careful. When you do find a wife Leah might make life difficult for her."

"I shall bear that in mind."

The morning brought them to Cullen Keep. The gates were open wide and they were escorted in with clear welcome. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth carried William into the great hall on his litter. There sat Carlisle Cullen with his men. Edward, his first son, and Emmett McCarty, his nephew. Jasper Whitlock was there as well. There were others about, but it was these that were the greeting party.

Cullen approached William and grasped his arm in friendship. "You are welcome, Laird Black. Tis a blessed event to have you under our roof. The ladies will show you to yer rooms. The men are without training in the yard. Ye are welcome to join them at yer leisure. Then we shall feast, and tomorrow shall begin the negotiations for peace."

"Sounds wonderful," Laird Black agreed.

"Laird Black," Whitlock said coming forward. "We have a gift for ye. When we heard of your injury we thought to ease your stay, so Edward and I have built you a wheeled chair."

Edward Cullen brought out a rolling chair. It had large wagon wheels attached to a grand seat. There were plush cushions on the thing and it rolled with ease. Jacob was struck by the ingenuity of the contraption and the grandeur of the gesture. He looked at his father and William nodded and lifted his arms for Jacob to lift him. Once seated William used his arms to test the wheels. He moved forward, then back. Then in a circle.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Laird Black declared.

Cullen beamed and offered to show him to a place where he could watch the sport.

The others were shown to a wing that was set aside for them. The rooms were large and well appointed. Jacob felt well treated. Still, he was looking forward to some swordplay with the Cullens. He felt they had to uphold the Black name, and he intended to do just that.

He arrived at the field and watched Emmett face a youth. The lad looked to be fourteen or fifteen at the most. He wore a helmet that covered his dome and nose. Clearly this was training. Jacob couldna see even the hint of a beard. He thought the youth terribly outmatched. Jacob had fought Emmett in the past. Neither of them could claim to have won more than the other. This lad though, looked like he could be plowed into the ground by one swipe of Emmett's sword.

They began to circle each other and then the bell rang and they began to spar. The ends of the swords had been sheathed, so no blood would be drawn, but the combat was still very physical. The swords clanked together and Emmett threw a taunt at his opponent.

"Mayhap you should return to your mother. I willna go easy on you, you ken."

At that the youth dodged beneath Emmett's swing, he rolled on the ground and got behind the big man. In no time the lad had scored a hit on the giant mid back. Jacob was put in mind of the bible tale of David and Goliath. Each of Emmett's moves were countered by the fleet footing of the youth. Until in an amazing flash of speed the lad landed a strike in the center of Emmett's chest and the bell was rung to signal victory.

Emmett growled, but bowed his waist to his rival. That was when Jacob stepped forward. "Allow me to restore your honor, McCarty. I challenge this lad."

The youth eyed Jacob. The helmet impaired Jacob's view of his face, but he did notice at closer view that the lad was indeed small. He barely came up to Jacob's shoulder and though quick, he looked whippet thin and in many ways as if a strong wind could throw him. Jacob was a thinking man's fighter. He had watched his opponent and knew that the lad was fast. He countered the lad's speed with strength and strategy. When the youth dodged, Jacob turned with him. When Jacob surged forward the youth slid and rolled beneath the attempted blow.

"You will tire moving so fleetly. My strength will not wane so quickly, mind that lad," Jacob offered. After all, this was a training exercise. Jacob's men were shouting encouragement while the Cullens shouted suggestions to the youth.

"Watch out Ness!" Edward shouted as Jacob attempted to score a point.

Then in an instant the youth slipped beneath the blade and scored a point by hitting Jacob's back. Jacob took a step back and the youth caught him behind the knees. Jacob fell to the ground. The youth crowed and turned his back on the prostrate Jacob. A move that every Black warrior knew was premature. Jacob took advantage of his opponent's lack of awareness and flattened him with a sweep of his legs. Then Jacob scored a win by touching his blade to the youth's chest plate. The bell rung and then, and only then did Jacob look down at the fellow.

The stripling's helmet had been knocked askew and when Jacob offered him a hand up his offer was refused. As the juvenile rose the cowl that had covered his head fell away. The light of the sun hit a head full of coppery curls that hung down in a braid to the waist. Jacob was confused. Then he heard the Cullen laird bellow from a balcony above.

"Renesmee Cullen! Get inside this keep this instant!"

At the sound of her father's voice Nessie turned and Jacob felt as if he had been struck in the chest himself. The face was the angel from his dream. She was beautiful, even with the pinched look upon her face. Before she obeyed the laird she walked to Jacob and offered her hand. "Well met," she said sourly.

Jacob smiled in spite of himself. He grasped the girl's hand and was struck by how small it was in his own. His eyes followed her form as she departed the field and went into the keep.

"Our Nessie is a fierce opponent, is she not, Black?" Emmett asked.

"I dinna know you were training even the women to fight for ya."

"We aren't. Ness has been training beside us since she could hold a sword. We couldna keep her from it, though the laird has never approved," Edward said as he directed the men back into the hall.

The hall was being set up for a banquet, the two clan's men worked together to set up long tables and then broke to wash and dress for dinner. Jacob took extra care with his clothes. He wanted to make a good impression not only for his father's sake, but suddenly for his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle Cullen was not a man to be trifled with. He was a strong leader, and just arbiter, and at the moment a frustrated father. He turned to his guest after Renesmee exposed herself in the training not knowing how to explain her behavior away. "I take it you were not blessed with daughters?"

William Black, who had suggested Carlisle call him Billy, attempted to stifle his grin, but failed miserably. "Nay, my Sarah would have liked to have had a daughter, but she succumbed to a fever after Jacob's birth. I have seen many of my men deal with their girls, and I must say I believe I got off easy."

At his honest assessment Carlisle smiled. "Renesmee is a good lass, doona get me wrong, but she is sometimes as stubborn as a…" he paused thinking of a fitting description.

"A Cullen?" Billy chortled.

"Aye, as stubborn as her father. I doona want you to think that she is uncontrollable. She will bend to my will, and one day to her husband's, I am sure. I will have a talk with her."

"May I meet her? Or do ya need some privacy for this?"

Carlisle looked at Billy's face. In it he saw genuine curiosity and amusement. Carlisle remembered Alice's advice, if he was to offer his daughter to Jacob he would have to be honest with Billy about her. "Aye, stay."

Nessie knocked on the door and Carlisle called for her to enter. She was dressed in boy's trews and a cowl-necked tunic. She was covered in dirt and wore a face that clearly showed her defiance. Still, she had the good grace to stand with her eyes down before her father.

"Renesmee Cullen," Carlisle said shaking his head, "I thought we had agreed that you would behave like a proper young lady before our guests."

"Our guests," Nessie all but spat. She had not raised her eyes, and it was clear she had not noticed that she and her da were not alone. "Your guests, for they are none of mine."

"Renesmee!" Carlisle bellowed.

That caused Ness to look up. It was rare that her da raised his voice, in general, yet she seemed to provoke the tone more than anyone of her kin. In looking up she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

"Doona scold her for honesty, friend. I can apprehend how it might seem strange to the lass that you and I are forging a friendship." Billy said rolling toward the girl.

Ness watched him maneuver the chair and smiled in spite of herself. "It works well," she observed.

"Aye, a generous and amazing gift from your brother and Whitlock."

"They built it, tis true, but the design is mine," Ness said proudly puffing her chest.

"Tis true, Billy," Carlisle bragged. "The girl has a mind that can explain her thoughts in pictures so anyone can understand."

Billy eyed Renesmee with curiosity. "Why would ye design a chair for me? I thought you hated the Blacks?"

Ness tried to affect a hard countenance, but Laird Black seemed so gentle that she couldna maintain her ire with him. "Alice told me of yer injury and I imagined how it would feel to be unable to move save someone carried me. I couldna imagine that being tolerable for me, and you… You are a laird like me da. Were he to be injured so it would break his spirit to rely on others for everythin'. No man deserves that."

"Not even the laird of the clan you so despise?" Billy asked.

Ness looked again at the man she had long considered the enemy. He wasna accusing her, nor was he speaking down to her. For the first time she considered that he was a man much like her own Da. He had a clan to oversee and a family. He worried about the same things her Da did, how to keep his clan clothed, fed, and safe in the world. Her heart softened toward him despite herself. "Not even him."

"Ye are a good lass, Renesmee Cullen, and I thank you for restoring me dignity."

"You're welcome, Laird Black."

"That is all well and good, Ness, but I will have you mind me," Carlisle said trying to regain control of the encounter. "Why were ye in the yard when I specifically forbade it?"

"I intended to be finished before clan Black joined the fray."

"And when you weren't ya felt the urge to challenge Jacob Black?" Carlisle scolded.

"He challenged me!" Nessie protested.

"Ye could have declined."

"No Cullen has ever backed down from a fight, or so I have heard you say since I was a child," the girl reminded her father. "What could I do?"

"You coulda won." This time it was Billy who spoke. Ness turned to him confused. "Ye almost had him, lass. Victory was in yer grasp."

"Yer son doesna play fair," Nessie pouted.

"On the contrary, he uses training to train. I canna tell you the times he has had to do the same thing to a trainee who thinks to cry victory when it hasna been sealed. He learned the lesson himself when he was but twelve."

"It is a lesson yer brother and cousin have tried to teach all the men," Carlisle agreed. "I think in their care for you they have neglected to teach you. Consider it a lesson learned. Now go and bathe. When I see you next I expect you to be dressed as my daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye." With that Nessie departed and headed to her chamber.

Jacob bathed and dressed in the Black clan plaid, black trews, and a crisp white shirt. He eyed himself in the looking glass and decided that he would do his father proud. As he left his room he found his way to his father's chamber and knocked.

"Come," said his father's voice.

Jacob opened the door and grinned. There sat his da perched upon the rolling chair. He was dressed similarly to his son and looked every inch the fine Laird. There was a lad behind him standing at attention.

"I am Taylor, sir. I am here to serve Laird Black during his stay."

"And a fine job he is doing," Billy said.

"I am grateful, Taylor, but I need a moment with my father, if you please."

"Of course. Ring when you have need of me," said the lad as he stepped through the door.

Jacob took a seat by the hearth and his da rolled himself over. "What's on yer mind, son?"

"I wanted to be certain that things with you and Cullen were going as you expected."

"He is an interesting man, and I think we begin to understand each other."

Jacob chewed his lower lip. Since meeting Cullen's daughter on the field he had thought of little else. "His daughter is interesting."

Billy laughed. "There is an understatement if ever I heard one. She had you there, had she not cried victory prematurely she could have bested you."

"It was training, I wasna trying to beat the lad… I mean lass." He was defensive in spite of himself. Jacob sighed and stood. He paced a bit trying to clear his mind. "What is wrong with these people? To let a lass, and a young lass at that… I mean, she fought well. Hell, she might have bested me, but I feel… I might have hurt her. I havena seen her since the afternoon. Has Cullen said anything?"

"The lass is fine. She is a spitfire. She attended her father full of righteous indignation. She is determined to maintain her hatred toward our clan, but she canna overcome her kind heart. Turns out this brilliant chair is of her imagination." Jacob stopped and turned to look at his father. "Aye, she designed it. I asked her why and she said she thought she could help and that she could not refrain from doing so."

"So you've spoken to her?"

"Aye. I find her quite intelligent, and kind hearted. She is…" Billy smiled remembering his encounter. "She is a paradox, certainly, but I like her."

Jacob nodded.

"And she is a bonny lass, I think. It was hard to be certain, though since you dropped her in the dirt. Her eyes reminded me of the fire your mother had. She will likely make a fine wife to someone, someday."

"You think so? She seems a bit of a wild colt. I wonder…"

"Let's go to the feast, Jacob. Let us get better acquainted with our hosts."

Renesmee looked in her gazing glass and smoothed her hands down the green velvet dress. It had a yoke of fine embroidery that dipped down the front threaded with silvery threads. A chain work belt hung from her hips and her slippers were of soft kid. Jane, her maid had styled her hair differently, twirling a crown from her temples and letting the curly copper mane hang down to her waist. She leaned forward and saw the freckles across her cheeks and sighed.

Mama had told her once that freckles were where the angels had kissed you in your sleep. Nessie, all of three years old had responded "Then you tell them to stop!" Time had not faded the angel kisses. Ness was aware that her time spent out in the sun training with the men had caused even more, but she had not given it up yet.

Ness pinched her cheeks and went out into the hallway. She had walked about halfway down the corridor when the tapestry on the wall moved and two arms snaked out to grab her about the waist. A small squeak escaped her as she was dragged behind the wall hanging into a small alcove beyond. A hand slid to cover her mouth and she stiffened, ready to fight.

"Shh Ness. It is I, Riley." The brawny man spun her in his arms until at last she could see his handsome face. He released her mouth once he was assured that she would not scream and give him away.

"You scared me half to death, you oaf," she said slapping playfully at his broad chest.

"I wanted a few moments with you afore the feast. I knew you would be up at the high table and I wouldna have any time alone with you, unless you promise me a dance."

"Of course you can have a dance. I wish I could sit with you. I doona wish to dine with the Blacks so close."

"I bet I can help you. I can give you something to think upon while we dine. Would ya like that?" Riley asked.

Ness looked up at his handsome face. His blue eyes sparkled even in the dim light. His hair was brown and fine, gathered in a leather thong at his neck. She had known him all her life, and she had loved him almost as long. He hadna taken notice of her until a few months ago, but he had flattered and fussed over her, winning her heart completely.

"Aye, Riley."

"Good," he said and pulled her to him lowering his lips to hers. Nessie had never been kissed before, at least not like this. She leaned into the kiss wanting this more than she had wanted anything. Riley's lips were forceful, yet warm. He moved his lips against hers and she melted in his arms.

Riley was pleased at her response. He had known that if his hopes were to be realized she would need to want him. Riley was a competent fighter. He was well liked by the ladies, but he wanted to raise his prospects. He knew Nessie came with a fair amount of land and a hefty dowry purse. All he need do was secure her heart. Laird Cullen adored his fiery lass. If she wanted something she could usually get it. So he would win her heart and win the laird's approval.

Riley leaned forward and drew Renesmee against him. True, the girl had no experience, but he wouldna mind schooling her in how to please him. Her curves were generous, and her body firm. He would not mind taking her to his bed in the least. He would have liked to deepen the kiss, but she broke away and stepped back.

"I must go, or they'll come looking for me. You go first. I need a moment to compose myself."

Riley slipped away and Ness took a deep breath and blew it out. Her heart was beating wildly. She smoothed her dress and hair. She passed the table where Riley sat and felt the blush rise upon her cheek.

Carlisle saw his daughter enter the room looking slightly flushed. He waved her to him and took her hand. "Ya look lovely, lass. You make me proud."

She smiled at her da. "I try, Da."

"I know. Now allow me to present you to our guests."

Carlisle turned to Esme and offered his other hand. They walked to William and Jacob Black. Billy beamed at Nessie, and she found herself smiling in spite of herself. "Laird Black, my wife, Esme, and my daughter, Renesmee. I introduce her because I wasna certain you would recognize her in these clothes."

"A great pleasure to meet ya, Lady Cullen." Billy kissed the back of Esme's hand. "Renesmee, lass, you are more lovely than I could have imagined. Allow me to present my son, Jacob."

Jacob Black bent over her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. She felt as if she had been shocked. His eyes met hers and he continued to hold her hand. He looked as stunned as she felt.

Jacob had kissed many a lass in his day, but he had never felt the pull he had a moment ago. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nessie's brow furrowed. "I thought we had met this afternoon."

"Well, not officially," Billy said smiling up at Carlisle who nodded slightly as he watched the interaction.

"About that," Jacob said, "I wanted you to know that I would never have challenged you had I known you were…" he saw the lass' eyes narrow and saw her jaw tense. "That is to say… I doona fight women. I would never raise a hand, let alone a sword…"

Ness snatched back her hand. "I coulda flattened you, just as I flattened Emmett."

"You might have, if you had kept yer head in the fight."

"Mayhap we will need to find an acceptable way to determine the winner," Billy offered jovially.

"I am ready to fight you however you choose," Nessie said the dare clear in her voice.

Jacob shook his head adamantly. "Nay I'll not cross swords with you again. Not now that I know you're a woman."

Renesmee stiffened. Her hands beginning to fist.

Carlisle placed a hand upon her shoulder. "What about a game of chess? Ness is as fierce a player of that game as you have ever seen."

Jacob grinned the dimple in his cheek making his appearance rakish. "Aye, if the lass will accept such a challenge."

Ness looked to her father. Carlisle gave her a nod and smiled with pride. He was making it clear that chess was an acceptable battleground. "I accept, but I'll not go easy on you."

"No, somehow I feel certain you will not."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riley was seated at a lower table; from there he could see Renesmee. Carlisle had seated her next to Jacob Black and himself. From where he was, Riley could see Carlisle attempting to encourage conversation between them. Why would the laird wish his only daughter to befriend a man who had fought them so often?

It seemed to him that Black was trying to engage Ness as well. She seemed polite, but not talkative. He had known Nessie to talk a man's ear off. It seemed Black was too dim to know she was not interested in his words. Riley smiled.

Just then Renesmee looked his way, and their eyes met. He could see the devotion she had for him in her eyes. He preened slightly, and she blushed. In a moment, her father was again speaking in her ear. Riley went back to his ale and his meal.

"I must say," Jacob offered quietly to Renesmee, "the chair you designed for my da is a wonder and a blessing. I can tell in less than a day his countenance has brightened considerably. I thank you."

Ness fought an inner battle with herself. It gave her pride to hear the chair praised, but she was trying hard not to allow Jacob Black to think that they could ever be friends. "I enjoy puzzles. Yer father's circumstances provided me one."

"I've never met a lass interested in such things. Most women of my clan sew and cook and know the running of a house, and the raising of children. I canna imagine one of them even imagining such a thing as that chair."

"You seem to have a rather low opinion of women in general. Mayhap that is why you are unmarried," Nessie said it with bite, she meant it as a verbal jab.

To her astonishment, it amused him. He let out a rich, throaty laugh. His eyes crinkled at the corners. He thumped her on the back, not hard, but in jovial way. He watched her face. It took on a pique. She look daggers at him and that amused him more. In a moment, he was near hysterical with laughter. Ness turned to her da and whispered "I think he may be mad."

"I think he likes you, Ness. Well done!" Carlisle whispered back.

"Maybe you are all mad."

Jacob wiped his eyes and attempted to regain his composure. He looked at this lass. She was indeed a beauty. She had copper curls that just begged to have a man's fingers buried in their luminous waves. Her eyes were brown, but a rich mahogany brown, circled in a ring of onyx. Then there were flecks of goldenrod scattered across her iris. A man could lose himself in their depth and spend years wandering through their intelligence.

"Laird Black," Carlisle said loud enough for the hall to take notice, "my daughter is a fine songstress. She and her friends dance a highland fancy better than any I have ever seen. Allow them to entertain you and your men this evening, and then we shall have dancing among our clans. What say you?"

"I say Hazzah!" Billy cheered and was answered by his men.

"Go on lass, show our guests how amazing the Cullen women are."

Nessie pursed her lips and went to join Emmett's wife, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward's wife, Bella. Bella played the harp, Alice the lyre, and Rose and Ness sang in harmony. Rose had a deep alto voice that massaged the lower register while Nessie's voice soared. The music was sweet and melodic and both clans smiled and enjoyed.

Jacob was enchanted. What a woman. He slid across her vacated seat and leaned into speak to the Cullen. "Your daughter is an intriguing creature, sir."

"Aye. You know, you and your party are here for a month. Mayhap you would like to see some of the villages, some of the farms, some more of the keep." Carlisle suggested.

Jacob was not certain if he was reading the Cullen correctly, but he thought he had little to lose by seeing if he was right. "I might like that, indeed. I dinna think you would be so keen on my wandering your lands unaccompanied."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. He liked this lad. He was not completely direct, but spoke with interest and finesse. "Well, I suppose that may not be a good idea. The lads are already pledged to train with your lot, so they are all pretty busy." Carlisle grinned slightly as he said it. "Your father and I have much to talk about and negotiate, so I canna take you, myself. Hmm."

"I wonder if… Do you think that the lass would show your holdings to their best advantage?"

"Renesmee? That child knows as much as her brother, and mayhap more. She designed our irrigation ditches and much of the modern wonders we implement. Does that interest you, lad?" Carlisle was certain that it was his daughter that was drawing young Jacob's interest, but he would allow him to save face.

"Aye. I ken that our farms are in need of more efficient means to grow a rich harvest. Think ye that she would be willing to act as guide?" Jacob couched his request in what he hoped was an offhand manner.

"I think before I send her off with ye unsupervised I would suggest you make use of any opportunity to foster an acquaintance. Were I you, I would start small, a game of chess can be a brilliant means of getting to know someone, as can a dance."

Jacob beamed. He had never had any trouble wooing a lady. He would charm the girl. The hall stomped and clanged their pewter goblets against the tables by way of cheering the performance.

"Clear the tables Lads!" Carlisle called. "The sooner they are out of the way, the sooner ye'll have a woman in yer arms. Musicians play!"

All the men lifted the benches onto the tables and maneuvered them to the edges of the hall. The women were gathered in a group and the men came forward to seek the hand of the lass they wanted for the dance. Renesmee was watching Riley, waiting for him to come forward. He seemed torn. Carlisle was attempting to mix things up, introducing eligible lasses from the clan to members of the Black party. Ness decided that she would move herself closer to Riley, so he had less of a trek to claim her.

In an instant, Jacob Black stood before her, blocking her path like an unmovable mountain. She attempted to get by him, but he seemed to anticipate her moves. After two tries she confronted him. "What do ye want, Jacob Black?"

"You," he said with a dimpled smile.

"What?"

"For a dance." He watched her face contort in frustration. "Come now, Lass, the lad resides behind these walls, you can dance with him anytime."

Nessie's face turned a bright red. Her eyes grew large, and she looked about her to ensure that her father hadna heard. In her moment of panic, Jacob took her hand and led her to the floor.

"I doona know who you are talking about," she said, trying to sound dismissive.

"The braw lad you have been exchanging glances with all through dinner. Not to worry, Lass, your secret's safe with me, at least as long as you spend the next few minutes twirling about this floor with me."

They grasped hands and the musicians began to play a highland melody. The dance was lively, and they spun and jumped. At one point, Jacob grasped Nessie's waist and swung her upward. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he walked around in circles. While she was in the air the music changed. A love song began to play and the couples drew closer to sway in the romance of the tune. Jacob slid her down his frame until her feet touched the ground. Then he pulled her closer and began to lead her in the dance.

"Why was it you wanted to dance with me?" Nessie asked, somewhat breathlessly. She attributed it to the exertion of the previous song.

"What man would pass up the chance to hold a beautiful woman in his arms?"

"Beautiful?" Nessie scoffed.

"Yes, beautiful. Surely I am not the first one to call you such."

"Well, my parents of course, but then they are obligated to think their daughter so," she said rolling her eyes.

"And that bloke who commands your eyes so often, has he never told you?"

Nessie's eyes found Riley over Jacob's shoulder. He was dancing with Bree, a bonnie lass with long brown hair and laughing eyes. "Mayhap he does not find me so."

"Then he is blind or a fool."

Renesmee lifted her eyes to Jacob's face. She was looking to see if he was teasing, but he looked to be in earnest.

"Look, I have seen my share of women in this life, and I have ne'er met a one who did not need to be told of her best features. If a man canna make you feel like there is no other for him, then perhaps you need to look elsewhere."

Nessie felt her gut clench. Why hadna Riley ever told her she was beautiful? Had she been so blinded by her infatuation that she overlooked his not wanting her as much as she wanted him? It frightened her, and then, she looked at the man who had made her doubt. When the dance ended, she pushed against his chest and took a step back. "When I require your opinion, I shall ask for it."

Jacob watched her as she flounced away. Her hips swayed provocatively, and her curls bounced against her back. He found he could not take his eyes off her. She, on the other hand, did not even look at him. She walked straight to the man who had been watching her all evening and returned to the floor with a new partner.

Jacob's eyes followed her as if they were welded to her. He noticed how her demeanor changed with her partner. With him, she had been all fire and venom, but with this man she looked coy and flirtatious. She smiled easily and seemed completely at ease.

"Can I offer you a whiskey, Jacob Black?" Esme said holding out the goblet to him. Her smile was gentle and her manner warm.

He took the goblet and thanked her. "Tis most kind of you, Lady Esme."

"As chatelaine it is my duty to see that the lairds guests are well cared for, so tis my pleasure."

"I must say the keep is impressive," Jacob said. "It is so well cared for, and your hand is visible everywhere. Our keep lacks a feminine touch. There are those women who see to the care of hearth and home, but in truth Wolfsbridge is clearly a male domain."

"Mayhap you need a wife, since your Da assures me he is not looking to find one for himself," Esme said gently teasing.

"Aye, it has already been suggested to me." Jacob's eyes returned to Renesmee, she was currently dancing with Quil, and by the looks of it, she was feeling his lack of grace.

"Oh dear. I fear for my sweet girl's feet. Your comrade seems to have no pity for his partner," Esme said a laugh in her voice.

In another moment, Quil had stomped, yet again, upon the poor lass. "Would you excuse me, Lady Esme, I think I need to play the hero."

"By all means," the chatelaine said smiling after him.

Jacob walked up to Quil and Renesmee and placed both hands on his friend's shoulders. "I have a draught of Cullen whiskey for you if you will yield your partner to me, Quil."

Quil halted and bowed to the lass. "I thank ye for the dance, and beg forgiveness for me two left feet."

Nessie nodded to him and Jacob observed her shifting weight from one foot to the other. Quil took the goblet from Jacob and exited the floor.

Jacob bowed to her and took her waist in his hands, rejoining the dance. "I hope I intervened in time to spare you from any permanent damage."

Ness begrudgingly nodded. "Thank you."

"It is the duty of all warriors to rescue damsels in distress." Jacob glanced at the strapping man Nessie had so admired and tsked. "Mayhap it is something we should add to the training the clans will share."

Nessie scoffed. "Not all damsels need rescue, and certainly not I. I can handle myself." With that, she dropped her hands from Jacob's shoulders and stalked off the dance floor.

Jacob suppressed a smile as he followed her. "I dinna mean to offend you, lass."

"Ya dinna," she threw over her shoulder. He watched her seat herself among the women and then dare him, with her eyes, to try and invade that circle. He raised his hands in surrender and went to find another willing wench to dance with.

Nessie plopped down beside Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Alice handed her a goblet of sweet wine.

"You've got to admit he is a handsome devil," Rosalie said, "course it was Nessie got the close up view."

Ness smiled. "Aye."

"'The Black Wolf,' tis a fair description," Bella added.

"Wait, what?"

"Jacob Black," Rose said, "seems he addlepated you, Ness."

"I was speaking of Riley, not of that pompous peacock," Nessie protested.

"Oh, come now," Rose chided. "You must admit that the man is braw."

Ness made a face. "If you like that type of man."

"What kind of man do you mean?" Bella asked.

"The kind that thinks he knows everything and that a woman is to warm his meal, or his bed, and little else." Ness watched the subject of their speculations lift Brie up in the air and lower her down again.

"I doona know…" Rose said eyeing Jacob like he were a particularly tasty morsel. "I do love to have a mountain of a man, and he certainly is braw and fit."

"Aye," Ness scoffed. "You love to climb your mountain of a man, but not all of us feel the need to breathe the thin air."

"Renesmee Cullen," Bella bellowed, "what kind of a thing is that to say? Your Ma would skin you alive were she to hear it."

"Why? Am I meant not to know what goes on between men and women? I have spent far too much time training among the lads not to have gained an idea. And not a one of you have been discrete. You fall into the arms of your husbands at every turn. I have seen kisses that are far deeper than the chaste kind a girl is taught to accept. Am I to feign blindness? Or worse ignorance?"

"Nay, but you could remember that we are not mere girls," Bella said patting her growing middle. "We are wives and soon to be mothers. As a girl, you have the burden of maintaining your chastity."

"As wives we have the joy of luxuriating in the marriage bed" Rose crowed.

"Rosalie!" Bella protested.

"What? She should know she has something to look forward to. After all, her fate rests in the hands of the laird, she should have some hope."

"Enough," Alice said taking Nessie's arm and leading her away from her sister-in-law and cousin.

All the while, two lairds watched all from their exalted seats on the dais. Both we proud of the general behavior of their kin in mingling and celebrating the peace together. They laughed at some of those dancing in energetic and enthusiastic reminiscing about their younger days.

"I remember when I was wooing Esme and would whirl around the floor like a madman hoping to sweep her into my arms and eventually, into my bed," Carlisle said with a fond smile.

"Aye, I remember dancing with my Sarah. The woman loved to dance, and I was much like young Quil, nothing save a willingness to please her could tempt me to the floor. I canna believe she accepted my hand knowing how badly I crushed the sweet lass' feet." Billy paused and realized that he would not dance again. Carlisle watched the realization hit him.

"I am sorry," Carlisle said, and Billy knew that the other laird meant every word.

Billy rallied, "Well, I canna say I have danced much since losing her. So all in all I have lost nothing in lacking the ability to torture another unsuspecting lass."

They both returned to watching the dancers. "I must say," Carlisle began, "that your son and my daughter make a handsome pair. Doona you agree?"

Billy had been aware of Carlisle's interest in guiding their offspring into each other's way. He had already noticed Jacob's keen interest in the young Renesmee. His eyes followed her every move, and he knew Jacob well enough to know when he was attracted. What struck him more was the fact that Renesmee seemed to rise to every verbal parry and to have enough strength of character to stand her ground before his son.

"There does seem to be a spark there. I have rarely seen Jacob so amused by a woman." Billy thought he would see exactly where Carlisle's mind was heading. "How old is the girl?"

"She is nearly of marital age. I have been considering her options in that area for some time. I know there are those among my men who would jump at the chance to wed her, but I canna say there is one among them whom I think would be a good match. She is a very special lass. With her quick mind and her stubborn determination, I feel strongly that the man I choose for her must have similar attributes. Otherwise, I worry that she will not be able to respect her husband."

Billy narrowed his eyes. He had observed the girl dancing with his son, and later with a braw warrior for whom she seemed to have a great fondness. She appeared to him as a lass who would not easily be steered away from the man of her choosing. "I can see that about her. What if she defies your wishes?"

"Renesmee will do as I say. I am her father, and perhaps more importantly, her laird. She may not understand her worth in forming alliances, but I do."

Billy nodded and watched as Quil tortured the girl's feet. He the saw his son step in to rescue the child from his friends inept dancing. Jacob's face displayed both joviality determination.

Carlisle watched as well. Ness' face began to rise in color, and he was certain she was feeding Jacob Black a hearty dish of tongue pie. Finally, she pushed herself away from the lad and stormed off in a clear fit of pique.

"Do you think that we should intercede?" Carlisle asked.

"Nay, not yet. Perhaps we should simply see if they can learn to stand each other's company for longer than a moment or two."

"How would you feel about my arranging for a private and quiet room for their chess game?" Carlisle asked. He was following Alice's advice.

"My son is completely trustworthy, if that is your question. He would never overstep a boundary with a woman."

"I was just thinking that offering them opportunities to spend more time with each other would be…" Carlisle looked for the proper word.

"Encouraging without being pushy?" Billy offered.

"I am beginning to think that we see things very similarly, friend."

"Aye, I believe we just may."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sun streaked across the floor waking Nessie from her slumber. She stretched and went to the chamber pot. September mornings we cool, but not cold. Ness enjoyed the crispness of the air and the coming harvest would prove her irrigation system a success, she was certain of it. As the laird's daughter, she had a personal maid to dress her and her hair, when she wanted it dressed, but as Jane had been awake late into the evening, Renesmee decided to wash and dress herself.

She took the washing cloth and dunked it in the cool water that was in the pitcher on her dresser. She ran the cloth over her arms, around her neck, and over her face. She washed her legs and feet, and once satisfied with her ablutions she donned a long sleeved shift. Then she wound her family plaid arisaid about her waist. She cinched it by threading it through her silver circlet brooch. Her da had given it to her for her sixteenth year. It had a blossom of heather carved in the silver at its center and anchored the skirt beautifully. Once it was in place, Ness took up the split she had folded down over the skirt and tucked each side in at the waist. It formed two large pockets, one on either side of the skirt. Then she slid on the leather corset. It came over the shoulders and cinched in front. Ness took the long brown ribbon and threaded it through the bottom holes. Then she laced it up, pulling it snug as she went. The garment secured her within and helped accentuate her small waist as well as pushing up her bosom to allow for a pleasing décolletage.

Ness glanced at herself in the glass and was pleased. The plaid was green and black with threads of copper. The corset was a warm brown and the shift was a bloused pristine white. Then she sat at her dressing table and ran a comb through her rebellious mane.

Nessie's mother always told her that her copper curls were the envy of every woman in the clan. Ness knew that if the other women had to wrestle with their hair every day the way she did not a one would envy her. None-the-less, she grappled it into a thick braid at the side of her head. It would not remain in the braid. It never did. Her recalcitrant curls would find their way out of the restraint little by little until tendrils of it broke free all over. Still, it was better to have it somewhat restrained, even if only for a little while.

With that she headed to the hall to break her fast. She walked down the hallway and saw the tapestry behind which she and Riley kissed. She smiled thinking of it again. She had enjoyed it, and had enjoyed having Riley's hands about her waist as they danced.

Renesmee would not admit to anyone that Riley was not the most skilled partner she had danced with last evening. No, that title rested squarely in the hands of one Jacob Black. He had lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather. He had spun her with precision and control never letting her feel for a moment that he would let her fall.

Still, his interference in her dance with his kinsman was high handed and presumptuous. Renesmee's da had insisted that she dance with as many of the Black party as she could. All the women of the clan had been encouraged to make them feel welcome. True, Quil Ateara was nigh on the worst dancer she had ever partnered, but she was bearing it well. She would have gotten through it, thanked him, and found a way to rest her feet before she returned to the floor.

Instead, Jacob Black had come forward and all but told Quil he was an ill dancer. He bribed Quil with a draught of whiskey and then crowed about his triumph in rescuing Nessie from his kinsmen's grasp.

What an arrogant, pompous, git! Ness rolled her eyes at her memory of his superior look. Finally, she shook off her thoughts and headed down to the hall.

Renesmee stopped on the stairs looking at the mostly empty room. It was unusual for the hall not to be buzzing with morning activity. True last evening's revelry had gone on late into the night. Still, never had Nessie seen the men not rise for training.

"They all have pounding heads and roiling stomachs," Angela said as she met Ness on the stairs.

"Who?"

"The men. They got into a drinking contest last even. It went on far longer than any thought it would."

"Why? It is not as if our lads canna hold their whiskey," Nessie defended.

"Aye, and that was what made the contest so long. Ya see, Riley Biers challenged Jacob Black. We were all certain Riley would win. The lads began to take bets. With each draught the bets became larger and larger. Riley drank until he fell from the table to the floor. Bree has been tending him all night. Poor man has a swollen head and a stomach that may not recover for some time." Angela was a good friend to Ness, but she did love to tell tales.

"And Jacob Black?" Nessie asked.

"What of me?" Jacob Black's rich warm voice asked just behind her ear.

She turned expecting to see a man worse for the whiskey, instead she found Jacob bright eyed and smiling cheerfully. If asked, Renesmee could not have given a reason for why it angered her so to see Jacob Black this way. Perhaps it was his easy smile and his clear flaunting of his victory over Riley.

"Angela was telling me of your foolishness last evening."

"Twas not I who was foolish," he said sauntering around her and Angela. "Twas your kinsman, Biers, who refused to admit when he was beat. I wouldna want to be him this morn."

Nessie watched Jacob go to a table where his father was breaking his fast. His laughter ringing in the nigh empty hall. Ness took a deep breath and swallowed her growl.

She entered the hall and looked about for a place to sit. Unfortunately, Laird Black saw her and waved her over. She couldna think of a single reason to gainsay him, so she joined him and his son.

Lauren, a kitchen girl, brought out two trenchers full of fluffy eggs, boiled potatoes and carrots, and thickly cut bread slathered in butter. She put one in front of Jacob, and one in front of Renesmee.

"Thank you, lass." Jacob said giving a smile to Lauren who blushed deeply. Lauren was a shapely blonde with generous curves and a pretty face, and it was clear that Jacob admired them.

"That will do, Lauren," Nessie said dismissing the girl. She had enough of the pompous man ogling her kinswoman.

Jacob looked at Ness and raised a brow. He did not, however, say a word.

"How are you this fine day, Lass?" Laird Black asked her.

"I am well, thank ye. Although, as I understand it your son is responsible for many of the men being abed this day." Her words were biting and her eyes glaring.

"Not true, lass," Jacob protested. "Any pain they are feeling is on them. Yer men need to learn to drink wisely, not just well."

"What does that mean?"

"They were bragging about drinking the Cullen whiskey as if it were mother's milk. In fact, the lad you have the sighs for was the most vocal among them. I told him that I have yet to be out drunk, not that I drink overly much, but my da taught me well." In saying this, Jacob was bragging about both his prowess and his father's wisdom.

"Did he teach ya how to cheat? That seems to be your favorite means of winning." Nessie spat.

Jacob shot from his seat and pounded his fist upon the table. "You best watch your tongue, lass! I'll not have a Cullen speak of my laird in such a manner."

Billy reached out and placed his hand on Jacob's arm. "Easy, lad."

"My tongue has barbs and bites where I see the need."

"Someone ought to teach you some manners. I would have thought that the daughter of Laird Cullen would have learned how to behave. Mayhap he does not have control of his own household."

Ness glared at the man and rose from her seat. The fire of her hair flew from her eyes. She was ready for a brawl when the voice of her father filled the hall.

"I assure you, Jacob, I have raised my daughter well, although, I am beginning to rethink any leniency I may have granted her. But believe me, she can be managed and will be." Carlisle stalked up to his daughter and towered over her. "Apologize to our guests and beg their forgiveness."

"But Da…"

Carlisle glared at his girl child and she knew she had pushed too far. There were a few tense moments of father and daughter communicating non-verbally and finally, Nessie relented.

"I apologize Laird Black and most humbly beg your forgiveness," she said, her eyes down and a look of contrition on her face.

"Not at all, Lass."

Carlisle stood his ground. He had made himself clear, and Nessie knew it. It was not only Laird Black she needed to beg forgiveness from. She swallowed hard. There was no doubt in her mind what her father was waiting for.

"I offer my apologies to ye as well, Jacob Black. I have no right to accuse you of cheating. My loss to you on the field was of my own doing, and I wasna here to witness the drinking game." It was not exactly what her da had demanded, but it was the most she could stomach at present.

"Ye are forgiven, lass. Although, I believe I am entitled to ask a boon in recompense," Jacob said, a smile clear in his voice.

"I agree," Laird Cullen said. "What can my girl do to make amends?"

"Well," Jacob said stroking his clean shaven chin in mock thought. "I believe that a challenge was made. A game of chess. But as my boon I want to play every day for a week. I can learn her style of play and the game can be a true match of wits."

Nessie pursed her lips swallowing the bile rising in her throat. If she agreed she would be stuck in his company for days. She could feel Carlisle's eyes boring into her. "Of course. I am at your disposal."

"I shall have the tower room set up for your game. After the evening meal you two may play there."

"Da?!"

"What? You know a quiet place is best. Besides, it is a pledge of good faith to trust our new ally in the presence of my daughter."

Nessie's shoulders sagged. She knew when to defy her father, and when not to. "Yes, laird."

Ness pushed her trencher away feeling her appetite fly. "If you will excuse me, I will meet you in the tower room in an hour." Jacob smiled at her and nodded, so did her da, and she stalked off.

Carlisle, Jacob, and Billy broke their fast and chatted amiably. "I must add my apologies on behalf of my daughter."

"Not at all, Carlisle. She is a charming lass, if a bit spirited. Don't you agree, Jacob?"

"Aye. She has a quick mind, and a great deal of loyalty to your clan. May I ask you something?" he asked Laird Cullen.

"Of course."

"The lad, Biers, what can you tell me of him?"

"Riley? Oh, he is a good sort. A loyal and competent warrior. A bit too ambitious for my taste, but I have no complaints against him. Why?"

"He seems a favorite of your daughter," Jacob said plainly. "I simply wanted to know his standing in your eyes."

Carlisle grinned. "I must say, I like this son of yours, Billy. He speaks plain and says what needs saying. So I will do the same. Ness has had a tender spot for Riley since she was a girl. He has not paid her much attention until this past year, and even then, he has never turned a willing woman from his bed. I have no doubt he has come to realize her beauty and her worth, but he is not who I would have as a son-in-law."

"Why not? He is our kinsman." Jacob pointed out.

"He is not quick witted enough for her. Ness needs a man who will appreciate all her gifts. True she is a bonny lass, but she is intelligent and ingenious as well. She would never survive if she were forced to live the life of wife and mother only. It would be a waste, and I'll not put her through that."

"I see," Jacob said musing about what he wanted in a wife. Having not given it much thought until his father had mentioned his need to find a mate.

Carlisle had Lauren walk Jacob to the tower room. It was indeed at the top of the western most tower of the keep. He followed the pretty blonde, noticing how she swung her hips in what he was certain she thought was a provocative manner. Jacob recalled the way Renesmee had huffed away from the hall this morning and how she had stormed away from their dance last evening. Her hips also swung, but he was certain that with Renesmee it was natural and unaffected. Somehow that made the attraction much greater. He smiled to himself. He had rethought their first dance over and over last evening. In fact it was his reverie that had so irritated Riley Biers.

Biers had happened upon Jacob, Quil, and Embry sitting on the steps leading down to the courtyard trying to get some much needed air. Quil and Embry were praising the charms of the Cullen women and joking about the desire to know them better. Jacob had agreed, at least in terms of the Laird's daughter, and must have spoken the words aloud because Biers overheard him and became belligerent.

Perhaps Jacob could have been clearer in his setting the rules of the contest, but then again, mayhap it would teach the man to be careful when laying down challenges.

Lauren reached the arched wooden door and knocked. She then opened the door not waiting for a response. "Laird Cullen asked me to bring Jacob Black to ye, Nessie. He said you were expecting him."

Renesmee was seated on the sill of the window with a roll of parchment and a charcoal stick, drawing something. She grunted and waved her hand absently. Lauren turned to leave and as she passed Jacob she bowed low, giving him a glimpse of her bosom as her blouse was not tied. Jacob rolled his eyes and closed the door behind her.

The lass did not lift her eyes from her drawing and Jacob could see the concentration upon her face. He stole over her shoulder and looked at the parchment. It was a rendering of the wheeled chair she had designed for her father. Next to it was a design for a wedge of wood. It looked sturdy enough with cross bracing beneath the flat rise. The drawing was incredibly detailed and Jacob was impressed with the young woman's precision.

"What is that?" Jacob asked her.

Nessie started gasping in shock. She had not truly heard Lauren. It was often so when she got an idea. Her own mother had taken to leaving her food and drink when she was working, saying that the earth itself could move and Nessie would not noticed til her vision was on paper. "Jacob Black! What are you about? You could have stopped my heart."

"I dinna mean to frighten you, lass. I was just curious about your design. Is it related to my da's chair?"

"Aye. I noticed this morn that he chose to seat himself at a lower table in the hall. I know Tyler was there and must have helped settle him, but Tyler would have had difficulty carrying your father to the high table by himself. So I was thinking that when you return to his keep he will in many ways still be dependent on others. He does not strike me as someone who will do well in that situation. I thought to design a simple ramp which you could take with you to allow him the ability to enter or leave the keep without requiring assistance."

Jacob was impressed with both her design and her thoughtfulness. She had made it clear that there was no love lost between herself and clan Black, yet she was thinking of his father's comfort and his future. It served to enhance his opinion of her.

"I think it is brilliant, and most generous of you, lass."

Renesmee lifted her eyes when he said her idea was brilliant. She was used to such praise from her parents, and even Edward Masen, her elder brother. Jasper encouraged her to pursue her imaginings, and always made helpful suggestions, but she had not expected such praise from this quarter.

"I have heard tales of your clan's prowess with woodworking. Do ye think you could build this?" she asked handing him the drawing.

"I am certain of it."

"Would it be strong enough to support the weight of him and the chair?"

"I canna see why not. The cross bracing should disperse the weight well. I believe that the height could be adjusted as well, to accommodate different places."

Ness thought for a moment. "I wonder if it could be built to allow him to manage small stairs. I could design it to cover the steps with notches…"

"Aye, I think I can imagine what you describe." He handed her the charcoal stick and watched as her slender fingers flew across the paper altering the design slightly and producing a map to producing the ramp.

"Mayhap tomorrow I can attempt to build it. If you would accompany me to oversee that I understand your plan."

"Of course! I am rarely allowed to watch my inventions take shape. It would be fascinating to…" In a moment her face fell. Her eyes searched his face. "I mean, I would be willing to oversee your work if you do not mind."

"I do not mind at all. Now, shall we begin?" Jacob pulled out a chair from the small table at the center of the room. He waited for her to take the seat and pushed gently to situate her before the chess board. "I should tell you," he said taking the seat opposite her, "I believe that all games need a wager to make them worthwhile."

Renesmee watched as Jacob picked up a piece of her marble chess set and turned it in his long fingers. "And what pray tell did you wager for last evenings contest?"

"I will not wager for money against you, lass. You and I both know that we are not poor, either of us. I always think the wager should mean something to the opponents."

"So you bet money?"

"I did. It as what your lad Biers wanted. But before you climb back up on that high horse of yours lass, perhaps you should know the whole of the wager."

Nessie crossed her arms and glared at him across the table. "Astonish me."

"I always lay down agreed upon terms for any wager. In the same way that our fathers are doing to negotiate this peace. I give a little, you give a little. I did that last evening, so the wager would be fair. Your lad asked for neutral pourers, to assure that we both got equal portions."

"A wise condition."

"Aye. I asked for water. That way I could drink equal parts of water and whiskey." Jacob explained.

Ness laughed. "You wanted to dilute the whiskey? What kind of Scotsman are ye?"

"I drank the whiskey straight. The water was to maintain a balance. Next Biers asked for a rule of not leaving the table until a winner was declared. I asked for hard tack."

"Why?"

"Because it helps. If you have food in your stomach you are less likely to lose what it holds. Now, you must understand that the water and hard tack was there for both of us. It was you lad who chose not to utilize them. Even after Whitlock advised him of their efficacy. That was why he went down. Not because I cheated, but because he cheated himself of the help I offered."

Nessie chewed on her lower lip. She could see the sense in Jacob's requests and the foolishness of Riley's refusal to use them. Even if he did not initially understand their use, he should have been able to see the effect they had on his opponent. Jasper dinna give advice unnecessarily. Riley lost fair and square, just as Jacob Black had said.

"I am sorry, Jacob Black, my accusations were false. I know I canna erase the words, but know that I truly feel remorse for them."

Jacob looked at her face and saw the penitence there. He also saw the realization hit her that her hero had failed because he lacked sense. It was a start.

"So, what are you willing to lose, Nessie?"

Her eyes flashed when he used the nickname. "My name is Renesmee, and I doona intend to lose."

"Then make you're demand and I will make mine."

She thought for a moment. What could Jacob Black possibly have that she might want? Then it came to her. "Verra well, I hear your clan is talented in woodcarving. I should like you to teach me."

Jake raised his eyebrow. It was not what he had expected, but it would do nicely. "And I want your time."

"You have me for chess for a week. What more could you ask?"

"I should like to see the keep, the village, and the farms. If I win, I want you to show them to me."

Ness pursed her lips. "One place per game?"

"Aye. Are we agreed? Are the terms acceptable?"

Ness raised her hand and held it out to shake with the man. He encompassed her hand entirely in his own. Renesmee felt fragile and vulnerable in that moment. Their eyes met and a spark passed between them again. And so the game begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The game ended with Nessie being victorious, however, suspiciously. She was not he had allowed her to win, but she could not believe that he was that Jacob was that confused by her aggressive style. Never-the-less, here she was, watching Jacob build her ramp. He cut planks and measured carefully. Now he was hammering nails. Somewhere in the process he had removed his shirt. His chest and arms were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His muscled bunched and moved with each raising of his arm. Renesmee found her eyes glued to the minutest quiver of his pectorals. Her mouth had gone dry, and her fingers twitched, almost as if they wanted to touch him to see if he was truly a man or if he was made of stone.

Jacob was fully aware that Renesmee was watching him. It was why he had removed his shirt. Well, that and the fact that he had worked up a sweat. Jacob loved to lose himself in the wood. The smell, the feel, the way he could make it fit together. What was incredible was the way Nessie's design flowed from his hands. It was as if she could sense the tensile strength of each board and know how to fit things together. He pounded the final nail into place and then wiped his brow on the scarf of his kilt.

"Well," he said, "I believe that, as they say, is that."

Nessie watched him lift the ramp from the table he had been working on and lay it flat on the ground. Emmett had leant them his work space. The tools were his as well. Emmett and Edward were quite good at putting her plans into practice. Still, watching them had never held the fascination watching Jacob had.

"Shall we test it?" he asked, breaking into her reverie.

"Oh, yes. I mean, of course."

"Come here," he said reaching out for her hand. She took it and came forward at his gentle tug. He led her onto the ramp with him and they held hands as they bounced up and down on the balls of their feet. "Seems like it will hold."

Ness raised her eyes to meet Jacob's. "Aye, we can put it in place and show your father."

"Well done, you." Jacob said lifting his hand and stroking her cheek.

Nessie's breath hitched in her chest. She licked her lips and swallowed. There was an almost palpable pull between them. Their breaths synced and they began to lean closer to each other.

"Nessie! Yer da is looking for you," Alice said opening the door to the work shed.

Ness and Jacob jumped apart in an instant, but Alice had seen this happening, and wanted to halt things before they got too far. If her visions were correct there was not much time for the two of them to bond before they would be bound for life. They needed to get to know each other, and to trust each other.

"Oh, good," Nessie said breathily. She turned to look at Jacob and realized that she was a moment away from letting him kiss her. She had lost her senses. "We have something for Laird Black. Will you bring it back to the hall, Jacob?" she said turning to Alice and walking out of the door.

She didn't even wait for his answer. Alice gave Jacob a small smile and followed Ness from the room.

"Ness," Alice called having trouble keeping up with Renesmee's determined stride. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Ness threw over her shoulder. "I doona want to keep my da waiting."

"Ness…"

Renesmee stopped and allowed Alice to catch up to her. She had known Alice her entire life, and she was stringent in her insistence that Alice tell her nothing of her future. Nessie believed every word Alice said, and had seen her predict the mate of Edward Masen, her brother, and Emmett, her cousin. Alice had seen their happiness, and helped them make it a reality, but Nessie never wanted to be set on a path. She wanted her life to unfold as she saw fit, not as the stars, or whatever fates told Alice was her destiny.

"What was all that about?" Alice asked.

"I thought of something that could assist Laird Black further. Jacob offered to make it. We were testing it to see that it would hold the weight of the chair and the man that is all."

"I see." Alice said nodding.

"No you don't. Not for me. You promised."

Ness found her father in his meeting room. This time he was alone. He looked tired, but not angry, or upset. He indicated that Ness should close the door and take a seat. "Where have you been all day?" he asked.

"I've been in Emmett's workshop."

"Emmett's workshop? Why? He was training with the Black clan all day, and Edward was with him."

"Aye, but I had an idea to further assist Laird Black in his independence. I was working on it when Jacob Black arrived for our game. He saw it. He offered to build it, so I accompanied him to the shed. To supervise."

Carlisle watched the play of emotions across his daughter's face. He had known exactly where she was of course. Alice had informed him. She also said that things seemed to be progressing well, but as much as he trusted his pixie he wanted to check in with his daughter and discover her feelings on the subject.

"Since when do you oversee the building of your ideas?"

"Since it would be foolish to trust a Black alone in Emmett's workshop alone. Besides, I would oversee Emmett and Edward, would they but let me." It was true. She was not capable of doing the building herself, and would never be allowed to try on her own, but that did not mean it did not fascinate her.

"How did the game go?"

"I won." Nessie said flatly. It was clear by her tone that she was not entirely pleased by the fact, however.

"You sound disappointed," Carlisle mused aloud.

"I believe I am, a bit. Usually, I can learn a great deal about someone by how they play, but I did not learn anything about Jacob Black from the game. It was as if he was trying to draw me out, and I fear I may have given too much away. I am not certain that the win was complete."

"So you have learned nothing about the man at all?"

"I did not say that. I have learned that he is true to his word. He agreed to allow me to watch him build the ramp, and he did. I have learned that he is strong and competent. He built the device on his own, and lifted it about as if it weighed nothing." As she spoke she began to piece together exactly what she had learned. "I learned that he is loyal to his family and his clan. So no, I would not say I learned nothing. Simply that I did not learn his style of play."

"Then further games will help you both?"

"Aye. I believe they shall."

"You willna be able to have a game until evening, after the evening meal. Is that alright?"

"Fine. It will give us a chance to see how the ramp functions for Laird Black."

Nessie headed to her chamber, but on the way she turned down the hallway that housed Riley's chamber. She wanted to be sure he was recovering from his overindulgence. She checked the hallway to be certain she was not spotted and then approached Riley's door. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and Bree slid out. She was looking back and dinna see Nessie until she backed into her.

"Gah! You gave me a fright." Bree shrieked.

"What are you doing, sneaking out of Riley's room?"

"Sneaking out?! I spent the day making sure he was well after last night's escapades. It wasna til an hour ago he was able to stomach any nourishment. He was drifting off to sleep as I left, I was trying not to wake him." Bree said angrily.

"Well, ya failed lass. Might as well open the door and let Ness in," Riley called from within.

Bree's eyes blazed with accusation as she stepped away and opened the door. Riley sat up in the bed. He looked pale and had dark circles beneath his eyes. Ness walked to his side and pulled a chair over so she could sit.

"How are you feeling?" Ness asked him kindly.

"I am beginning to feel human again. But that Jacob Black will pay for cheating."

"He dinna cheat." Nessie said plainly. "As I understand it, you were offered the same means he used to stave off drunkenness and refused to utilize them. I even hear Jasper urged you to partake."

"You seem to know a great deal," Riley said sharply. "Where exactly did you get all this information?" He watched the guilt flash in her eyes. "So it's true. You did spend the day with Jacob Black."

"He helped me build something for his father. That is all."

"Of course. That is all, except that he manipulated you just as he manipulated me," Riley said sadly.

"Manipulated you? How?"

"He provided food and water, yes, but he spoke of how he was nowhere near as braw as me and so he needed the crutch. He all but dared me to go without, and I took the bait. Had I partaken of the water or the hard tack I would have been admitting weakness. Then had I won he would have claimed that it was only because I had used his crutch. No matter what I did he would make me out the villain."

Ness chewed her lower lip thinking of how Jacob had told the story. He had implied that Riley was foolish to not use the offered assistance, even noting Jasper's advice. He had made her think Riley was in some way deficient. Perhaps he had manipulated her. "But why? Why would he do that?"

"Because he fancies you as a prospective mate."

"What?!"

"You are the daughter of a laird. You come with a large holding of land as your dowry. What man would not want that? And moreover, your land is on the border between Cullen and Black territory. Imagine what a boon that would be to the Blacks."

"You think Jacob Black wants to marry me? Are you mad?"

"No, I care for you, Ness." He said taking her hand. "I do not want you seduced by the rogue. I am trying to protect you, as I was last evening. I challenged Black after he had tried to rope you into another dance." Riley seemed genuine, but he chose the worst words he could have.

Renesmee snatched back her hand. "What makes you think I need protecting? What is it with men? Protect yourself, and leave me out of it."

With that she stormed from the room her vexation growing. What was wrong with men? Since when had she needed protection? Since when could she be easily manipulated? Was her interest in Riley making her simple minded? Was her willingness to hear Jacob Black allowing her to be used?

She stormed into her mother's sewing room and slammed the wooden door behind her. Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all sat round a tapestry mending different sections. They jumped when the door slammed.

"Are all men imbeciles?"

"Yes!" Rosalie said baldly.

"No!" Bella voiced the opposition.

"Not all," Alice was the voice of reason.

"In my experience," Esme said looking at her girls, "all men have the potential to be reasonable beings. It is simply that they are not always held to the higher standard. Men often forget the cost of their whims."

Ness humphed and sank into a chair. Esme reached out and took her hand. Ness squeezed back enjoying the support of her mother.

"Who has vexed you so, love?" Esme asked kindly.

"Riley… Jacob Black… aye, Jacob Black. Riley was just being male, Black was being manipulative. Riley said he had baited him into drinking without using the water and bread provided. He also said that he fears Black has an ulterior motive."

"As if Riley has none," Rosalie sniped.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that the man has never paid you any mind until you are nearing marital age, and now he is all moon eyes and flattery. Ness, he wants to marry you."

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with that?"

"It's why he wants to wed you," Bella inserted.

"And why is that?" Ness said, panic rising within her.

"He wants to rise in the clan. He wants the power he believes comes with the union," Rose said sadly.

Renesmee felt the words like a blow. Here she sat with the four most beautiful women of her acquaintance and they made it clear that she had nothing to offer a man other than the wealth and land that came with her.

Esme saw the tears well in her daughter's eyes and knew she needed to speak with her in private. "Ladies, leave us. I would speak with my daughter."

The other three stood and bowed their heads to their chatelaine. "I meant no harm, Esme," Rose said from the door.

"I know, Rose, as does Ness. Now leave us please." Esme turned to her beautiful girl and smiled. She knew she was fit to be tied, but she knew that it was time to have this conversation. "Renesmee, luv, I think it time to explain a few things to you."

"Are you going to tell me that they are right? Have I nothing to entice a man other than my dowry?"

Esme laughed. "You canna believe that. You are beautiful, and bright. You can outthink most of the men of the clan and have good sense. Any man would be a fool not to seek a wife such as you."

"Of course you say that, you are my ma," Nessie protested.

"Aye, I am, but has that ever prevented me from speaking the plain truth to you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"I have no doubt that Riley sees all the advantages a marriage to you could provide. That being said, you must know that your father would never approve such a match."

"Why not?"

"Because you are worth far more to him than such a marriage would supply."

"Meaning what?"

Esme sighed. For such a wise child, Nessie could be oblivious to politics, and her place in them. "Your da loves you. He is so very proud of you. I know he seeks a match that will allow you to utilize your many gifts. He seeks a man of intellect, and position."

"I want a man of intellect, it is true, but position means little to me."

"That is because you have it, my dear. Can you imagine yourself running a house, like one of the farm houses? Having no help, other than a single housemaid? Imagine raising your children alone, while your man is off fighting. Does that life appeal to you?"

"Well, nay, but if da and Laird Black reach a peace won't the fighting end?"

"One hopes. Of course, they must come to an agreement. Each must be willing to give a little to the other so that no one walks away from the table completely satisfied. That is the only way."

Renesmee looked at her sweet mother's face. She was certain there was a deeper meaning to her words, but Ness could not seem to decipher them.

"Tell me how Jacob made you angry."

"Well…" Ness thought back on the day she had spent in his company. She had enjoyed their conversation. She had thought that he really listened to her. But after Riley's implications, she second guessed every word. "I feel manipulated. He told me his story of the gaming last evening, but Riley tells it differently."

"Well he would, wouldn't he?"

"How can I know who to trust, then?"

Esme took her child into her arms and pressed a gentle kiss upon Nessie's forehead. "You'll know. Your heart will tell you."

"What has my heart to do with Jacob Black?"

"I doona know for certain, it is just a feeling I have. The way his eyes seek you out. I believe he sees you, Ness. Havena you always wanted to be seen?"

"Riley sees me."

"Riley sees the laird's daughter, and your father sees a man who isna worthy of his daughter."

Esme's words swam in Nessie's mind all the rest of the day. She couldna get over the idea that she was worth more than being a wife and mother. She dinna think beyond becoming Riley's wife. She hadna imagined life beyond what she had seen of her brother's marriage, or Rose and Emmett's, or Alice and Jasper. She had observed each pair as they fell in love. There had been a giddy sense about them at the time. Each in their turn had hidden in shadows and stolen moments from the eyes of the clan.

Ness had longed to share such closeness with another soul. She had seen the clandestine kisses and shared embraces from a distance, and wondered what it might be like to know that there was someone who saw you, truly saw you for all that you were.

Riley had known her since childhood, it was true. All her life she had seen him. He was handsome, and strong. Braw and brave, or so he had told her. Still, Rose was right, he had not even noticed her until a few months ago. Even now, he never asked her about her thoughts, or her opinion. She was so confused.

Renesmee wandered up to the tower room. She went there to think. It was a comforting room, round, like the tower, with high mullion glassed windows. It was bright here longer than anywhere else in the keep. She ran her fingers along the edge of the chess board and tried not to remember the friendly banter she had shared with Jacob Black when he had found her last evening. Those memories sparked her mind's eye to recall his chiseled chest, brown and smooth, as he swung the hammer. She had never seen another man so beautifully formed, and yet, if Riley was right he had used his beauty to manipulate her. How could she be so gullible?

"Damn fool!" she said flopping onto the windowsill.

"Who is it deserves that title?" Jacob asked from the doorway.

Nessie jumped to her feet. "I… I was just talking to myself."

"You canna mean you think you are a fool."

"Aye," she nodded, "I do."

"Why?" Jacob said.

"Because I was fool enough to listen to you."

Jacob nodded knowingly. "Let me guess, you spoke with Biers."

"I did. Riley says you baited him. That you all but dared him to use the water and bread. He implied that you would have used his use against him, just as you did his refusal."

"He's right, I would have."

That stopped Ness in her tracks. She had not expected him to own it. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to lower his standing in your eyes."

Again, Jacob's blunt honesty kept her off balance. "Again, I ask why?"

"Because I think you are worth more than that man. You are beautiful, you are intelligent. He is dull and dumb."

"You do not know him!"

"Neither do you, but perhaps more importantly, I doona think you know yourself."

She had no idea what he was talking about. Of course she knew herself. He was irritating her and she needed to get away from him.

"Why are you here? I thought our game was not til this evening." Ness was sharp with him, hoping he would get the hint.

"I still owe you your bounty, lass. I brought you a block of wood, and I mean to give you a carving lesson."

Ness looked to the rounded block he held in his hand to his coal black eyes and her breath caught. He truly did keep his word. She had no idea how to process this. "Excuse me," she said running past him and down the stairs.

"Another time, perhaps." Jacob watched as she flew from her tower and smiled. She was certainly going to be a challenge, but then again, he liked a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ness sat before the gazing glass in her room. She had been crying. Most people would conclude that she was sad, but the truth was she was mad. Her anger burned with the fury of a thousand suns. The man she wanted, had always wanted was forbidden to her all because she was the laird's daughter. What was worse is that being the laird's daughter might be the only reason he wanted her. On top of that, the man who came here to protect his father during the peace process was not at all what he was supposed to be.

Why could Jacob not be as horrid as she had always imagined him to be? At the gentle knock upon her door, Nessie swiped the tears from her cheeks and smoothed her dress. "Come."

Alice opened the door and peeked in at her friend. She closed the door behind her and went to Ness' side.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nessie sighed. "No, I really don't."

"Well then I suggest we go to sup. Our absence will be noted if we fail to appear."

"Give me moment, Alice. I promise I will follow."

"Verra well." Alice said leaving her once again.

Ness took a few deep breaths and made certain that she looked calm then she headed to the hall. As she passed the tapestry, two arms snaked out and pulled her against a solid chest.

"Hello, lass," Riley said into her ear. "I wanted to be sure you were not still angry with me."

Ness remained stiff in his arms. She was indeed still angry. "It doesna matter, Riley."

Riley spun her to face him and held her upper arms in his strong hands. "It does matter. I canna bear the thought of you being mad."

"Why is that?"

"Come now, Ness. I was angry with Black for monopolizing you. I doona want you to dance with anyone, save me. I am a jealous soul." Riley said raising a hand to caress her cheek. She slapped his hand away and tried to return to the hallway. He pulled her back and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers. She tried to push him away, but his arms were locked around her. He moved his lips against hers and her senses began to swim. All her feelings for him rose within her and she relaxed into the kiss. In a moment he pushed it further, sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips.

When she did not immediately open to him, he pushed his cause trying to open her lips to him with a more forceful effort. Suddenly, Ness felt small in his arms, and trapped. She pushed him away enough that she could see his face.

"Release me, Riley."

"Come on Ness, you know you want this, you have always wanted this. Just trust me," he said trying to pull her back.

"No! Let loose of me. Now!"

Riley released her abruptly. "What are you saying?"

"I need some time to gather my thoughts. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to the hall, I am expected." With that Ness stormed through the hallway and down the stairs. She was again so angry she could not see and ran straight into Jacob Black. Her momentum sent her careening back in reaction to hitting his solid form at such a high speed. She almost fell, but Jacob caught her before she tumbled.

"Hey now, are ye alright?"

"I am fine. I just need to mind my path more closely."

"Well, as it happens I was about to go and fetch you. Da is coming and about to try your ramp. I was certain you dinna want to miss that."

As Jacob spoke, Tyler wheeled Laird Black into the hall. Then placed him before the ramp and stepped away. Jacob had stained the wood before bringing it to the hall and it now had a rich deep color that enhanced the natural pattern in the wood. Ness turned to Jacob and he smiled at her.

"What is this?" Billy asked.

"Another brilliant invention from the mind of Renesmee Cullen, Da. She thought it up so you would not need to be carted up and down for every little thing. Try it," Jacob encouraged.

Billy looked at the ramp and wheeled himself up to it. He looked back at Jacob, as if asking about the strength of the device. Jake nodded and Billy moved himself up the ramp. The slope was gentle and he rode onto the dais easily. He took his place at the space devoid of chair and sat tall and proud.

Everyone else filtered into the hall and Jacob and Nessie joined Billy at the table. Esme, Carlisle, Edward Masen, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all filled in the rest of the high table. This time Ness was seated between Laird Black and his son. The kitchen girls brought in platters of boiled root vegetables dripping in butter. Followed by roast chickens spiced with fresh herbs. They began filling their trenchers as women filled their wine goblets.

William Black leaned over to Ness and quietly said "I canna thank you enough, lass. Before making your acquaintance I was looking forward to naught but dependence and shame. Now I can wheel myself about and rise steps in dignity. You are a rather remarkable child."

"Oh, no. Twas Jacob that built it. All I did was imagine what it would feel like to be so confined." Ness demurred.

"I still thank you."

"You are most welcome." Then Ness turned to Jacob. "How did you manage to make it so beautiful in so short a time?"

"We make stains from boiling roots and grains. Then we add it to oil and rub it into the wood. I'll show you when you finish your first carving. Of course you will actually have to accept a lesson first," Jacob teased.

At his words Nessie's face fell. She was suddenly aware of how badly she had behaved. "I owe you an apology, Jacob Black. I was raised to behave far better than I have in your presence. You were gracious enough to help me today in building the ramp, and even came to me later to pay the debt you think you owe, although I am not certain I won outright. Still, you have been nothing but friendly, and I have treated you rather poorly. Forgive me."

"Willingly. What has brought this on?"

"It was pointed out to me that I can be easily manipulated. When I asked you if you had manipulated Riley, you owned it. Riley, on the other hand…" Ness searched the hall for him, and noticed he was not there.

"I canna blame him for wanting you to see me as a villain. Especially since you have made your preference clear. What I canna abide is the idea that you would settle for someone who canna be honest with you."

Renesmee nodded and returned to her meal, only answering direct questions.

When the meal was over Jacob stood and offered her his hand. "Are you ready to play, or would you rather not this evening?"

She had not expected to be given the choice. Her father had certainly not offered her one. "I think I would rather you fulfill your debt before you risk gaining another."

Jacob squinted at her. "You want that lesson?"

"Aye."

"I'll need to fetch my tools and the wood."

"Alright, but meet me in the chatelaine's garden. My tower room… The tower room is no place to litter with wood shavings. I'll speak to my mother, I am certain she will approve.

Esme did indeed approve. She had the servants light torches in the small walled garden and had two stools brought out for Nessie and Jacob. She also had a small table with sweet wine and two goblets sent. Then she had told Carlisle what she had done.

"What is your opinion of the lad, luv?" Carlisle asked as he pulled his wife onto his lap.

"He seems to take a genuine interest in our girl. He is well bread and has a quick mind. I like him. You do too, don't you?"

"I do, and I like his da. Why have we wasted so much time and so much blood on this pointless feud? Had we but talked…" Carlisle closed his eyes and shook his head, regret marring his handsome face.

"Doona torture yourself, luv. You and Billy are talking now. You will bring peace between our clans, and that will be your legacy. And I will be even more proud of you than I already am." She began to kiss his neck and ran her tongue round the shell of his ear.

"Mm, I like it when you are proud of me."

"Do ya now? Then take me to bed and I will demonstrate the depth of my pride."

And so they retired for the evening and into each other's arms.

Jacob was led to the chatelaine's garden. It was a green haven behind high walls. There sat Renesmee, bathed in torchlight. She smiled in greeting and patted the seat beside her, indicating that he should sit.

Jacob carried a large leather bag with him. He sat and began to unpack it. Out came the cylinder of wood he had shown Ness before. Then came a similarly shaped piece that he had obviously began to carve himself. Next he lifted out a roll of worn leather that was tied with a thong. He placed that on the table beside the wine.

"I have seen your designs, so I feel I must explain that woodcarving is done in the opposite manner," he began, handing her the cylinder. "You design what will be by putting things where there was nothing. To carve wood you must take away that which blocks the thing you are trying to create."

Jacob took up the leather roll and laid it on his lap. He untied the thong which was sewn into the seams and unrolled it. Within were tools with which Ness was completely unfamiliar. They shone in the torchlight and seemed magical.

Jacob picked up a small chisel and a small hammer and held them in his massive hands. "Tonight, I will teach you the preliminary task of blocking out your piece. It will give you the rough shape which each step will refine and perfect. Now watch me, and if you have any questions, please ask."

He took the wood he had already begun to carve and nestled it between his knees, using his kilt to anchor it there. Then he placed the blade of the chisel against the wood and tapped it with the hammer. Ness watched his hands as he hammered a circle in the top of the wood. Once the line was complete he began to make lines crossing it. When he was done the top resembled a pie cut into equal pieces.

Then Jacob replaced the chisel and hammer in the leather roll and removed a piece of metal shaped like a thin piece of straw with a slice down the side. Jacob palmed the wooden handle and held it at an angle to the wood. "This is how to remove the wood," he explained and he ever so gently rocked the sharp edge in small turning strokes lifting small wood shavings from the first pie piece.

Ness was fascinated. How could hands so large and obviously forceful manage to remove such small pieces of the wood? She was certain that he could split the log with very little effort, but he never pushed too hard. He removed each piece with precision and care. It was hypnotizing.

Nessie found herself leaning in and watching intently. In a very short time, Jacob had opened up the center of the pie until it resembled a hollow cup. The depth was about two knuckles and it looked to be almost completely smooth within.

When he had completed the task he ran his finger around the edge and poured out any stray wood chips. Then he handed it to Ness who ran her fingers over his work in utter fascination.

"Alright," Jacob said taking the piece back from her and putting on the ground between his feet. "Your turn."

Ness' eyes got very wide. He smiled gently and handed her the uncarved cylinder. Then he placed the chisel and hammer before her. She licked her suddenly dry lips and took the weapons in her hands. She poised the hammer above the chisel and froze. She had no idea how to control them, and she did not wish to appear foolish before him.

"Doona be afraid," Jacob said moving behind her. He slid his hands down her arms until his hands held hers. The warmth of his chest was against her back and she felt his breath on her neck. "You need a soft touch at first, but doona worra about making a mistake. This carving is yours, any mark you make was meant to be. Now, take a deep breath and as you let it out make your first strike."

He was so close. She tried to focus. She took a breath, held it for a moment and then tapped the chisel as she exhaled. The metal clinked and the chisel sank into the wood with a sharp snick. Ness breathed again and tried again. Jacob's hands engulfed hers. When she looked at them hers had all but disappeared beneath his long fingers. They stayed that way for three more strikes and then he stood and returned to his stool.

He was smiling at her. She looked at his face. For the first time she truly looked. His eyes were dark as night. They sat beneath to slashes of brows. His skin was darker than her own kinsmen. It was a soft brown that made her look ghostlike next to him. His smile was easy and open. There was a warmth to his manner that was incongruent with what little she had heard of him in the past. After a minute of blatantly gawking at him she nodded toward her hands letting her know she should continue on her own.

She let out a breath, not having realized that she had been holding it. She told herself that she could do this and made a further cut. She continued until she had created the same pie pattern on her cylinder. When she had completed it she turned it to Jacob and beamed.

"Mighty proud of yourself, aren't ya?"

"I must say I am."

"Well, you should be." Jacob chortled in that warm rich way he had. "Now, to the knife." He took the chisel and hammer from her and slid them into their pockets within the leather roll. Then he handed her the handle of the open straw like blade. Again she looked to him for help. "Go on."

Her hand was shaking, and when she tried to recreate his smooth movement the tool jumped across the wood gouging it. "Bollocks!" she swore under her breath.

Jacob's dark brows rose to his hairline and he looked truly shocked. It took a moment for her to realize what she had done. "Oh lord," she stammered. "I dinna mean…"

Jacob tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin. He stood again and once more slid his hands down Nessie's arms to cup her hands. She turned her face to his and grasped how close he really was to her. He turned to her and their noses all but touched. Their breath mingled and Ness felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Doona worry yourself, lass. I'll not tell your mother that you know such a word."

Ness let out a breathy laugh. Her eyes were caught by Jacob's and she felt a pull. His arms were warm and his presence tantalizing. She tried to slow her breathing, and in taking a breath through her nose she caught his scent. It was woodsy, a combination of the aroma of the wood they were carving and the scent of a fresh breeze. It was intoxicating and drew her in.

Jacob was not unaffected. He was fully aware of Renesmee's eyes on him. He could tell when her breath hitched and when she leaned into him. Did she comprehend her appeal? He doubted it. He was drawn into those warm brown eyes of hers. He did not need to be wrapped around her as he was, but after managing to do it once, he could not resist the opportunity again. When she turned to look at him while he was this close he could not resist.

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "Renesmee, you are testing my restraint more than you know."

"I doona mean to…"

"No, you've done nothing wrong. It's just… I am a man, and you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. You have no idea the power you contain."

Ness released the cylinder of wood, and the knife. She raised her hands to Jacob's shoulders. "You really mean that don't you?"

It was Jacob's turn to swallow hard. With her small hands on his shoulders he could feel them tremble. He placed his hands upon her waist and pulled gently until she stood in the circle of his arms. He knew in a moment he would not be able to resist, so he closed his eyes and gave her a chance to escape him. "If you doona want me to kiss you, say so now. For I swear, I'll let you go if that is what you want."

Ness was trembling. She had not been kissed for the first time but a few days ago. She had enjoyed Riley's embrace and had thought it was where she was meant to be. Now, a mere breath away from the man who she had considered her enemy not three months hence she wanted nothing more than to let him kiss her. She thought herself wicked, but at this moment, she just didn't care. She stood her ground, in fact, she stepped even closer to him and wound her fingers into his inky hair.

Jacob's eyes flew open. She was still there. He could feel her hands in his hair and the thin thread of control snapped. He lowered his lips and brushed them across Nessie's. It wasn't enough, he kissed her again, pulling her to mold her form to his. His lips testing and tasting hers. It was clear that this was not a lass who had kissed much before, but her gentle acceptance, and obvious curiosity was very appealing. Jake began to test the waters. He slid one hand into her fiery tresses, and they leant a gentle pressure to the kiss. Ness sighed and it offered him the opportunity to breach her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth for an instant only. Her sharp intake of breath told him she had never been kissed that way. He drew back and looked into her eyes. "I'll stop, if that's what you want. Just say the word."

She stared back at him a moment and then leaned forward, initiating the kiss herself. Jacob let her take the lead. She moved her lips against his and softened her lips until he felt her tongue slide forward tremulously. He opened to her and when she met his tongue they caressed and kissed as if they were the only two people on the planet.

Nessie had never felt this way before. Her limbs felt heavy, and yet they tingled in delicious ways. Their breath's merged and she tasted him. He was like fine whiskey. Smooth and rich, with a heady feeling to follow the first taste. His hand held her head steady, but she never felt that he was trying to control her, control this. Instead he seemed to give her the reins. She realized that her body molded to his perfectly. She was soft where he was hard, yet they seemed to fit together as if made for each other. For a moment she wondered if there was any way they could be closer. Just as the thought occurred to her, Jacob lifted his lips from hers and took a step back. He unwound her fingers from his hair and held her hands in his own.

"I believe that is enough lesson for tonight," he said trying to slow his breathing and convince his body that he needed to respect this lass more than any other. He looked down at their hands. Hers were dwarfed by his, yet they seemed to fit perfectly. Her hands were pale in the rising moonlight, and he imagined how her pale body would look draped over his own brown skin. That was the reason he had to stop this. He could not maintain this control if she remained so close, and so welcoming.

"But I havena finished the block as far as you," Ness said trying to step closer.

"Nay, lass, I canna torture myself with wanting you any further this evening." Jacob dropped her hands and moved to retrieve the knife from where Nessie had dropped it. He returned it to its pocket and then placed it and their cylinders back into the leather sack.

Ness watched his every move. She did not want this to end. The moment that thought struck her she felt overwhelmed and insecure. Had he not wanted to continue as she had? Had he found her kisses wanting?

She felt the coolness of the air in his absence and wrapped her arms around herself to stave off the sudden chill she felt.

"I dinna mean for this lesson to be anything more than carving, and I still owe you the rest of the lesson. Tomorrow?"

"Are you training with the men?"

Jacob thought that if he dinna burn off some of this frustration he was likely to snap. "Aye. I believe I will, at least for the morning. What say you we meet after the noon meal and I will teach you how to hollow the top as I did?"

"I would like that. Then your loss will be paid in full and we can proceed with another match."

"Aye, think of the boon you would ask for in case you win," Jacob teased.

"You too."

"Oh, I have several ideas. Goodnight, Renesmee." Jacob turned to return to the keep.

"Ness," she blurted, "you may call me Ness."

Jacob beamed. "Goodnight, Ness."

"Goodnight, Jacob Black"

She watched his back as he departed the garden. She slipped down to sit on the grass and touched her lips where his taste lingered. How could she want him so much when she had loved Riley for so long? What kind of woman was she? She dinna know, except that she was the kind of woman who would meet him tomorrow and see what came of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The high beams were sturdy and dark. Much of the wood here in the Cullen keep were dark and utilitarian. There was so much that could be done to improve the look. But at the moment none of that mattered, for all Jacob could think of was the remarkable Renesmee. Or rather, Ness.

He summoned her to his mind's eyes and looked his fill. She was deceptive in look. At first glance he had thought her a boy, although his mistake seemed ludicrous now. It was true, her frame was athletic and lithe, but her hips curved nicely and swayed when she walked in a most inviting way.

When she had molded her form to his he had been pleasantly surprised to find that her breasts were high and firm, and more generous than he had imagined. He had longed to test their size and weight, but he would not cross the delicate line of decorum with so sweet and innocent a lass. He closed his eyes to clear his mind and when he took a deep breath her scent invaded his mind again. It was sweet, like thistle, with a mix of fresh lichen. It smelled of hearth and home and it spoke to him of comfort and warmth.

His father had told him to consider what it was he wanted in a wife. Jacob had not considered it much before his father's edict. Sure, he had bedded his share of girls. Still the number was far fewer than most of his friends. In the last few years he had been too focused on training and fighting to give much thought to marriage.

Jacob knew his father was urging him toward Cullen's daughter. Still, he would not make such a decision lightly. So far he liked the lass. Aside from her physical beauty she had a keen and curious mind. The fact that she could design plans that could be executed into marvelous and useful things was proof of that. Her curiosity was keen. She had asked him to teach her something new as her boon. God, the things he could teach that lass…

He became restless thinking on her, so Jacob rose and went for a walk about the keep. He walked the halls and noted the fine masonry of the place and the care taken by the chatelaine in seeing that the common rooms were well covered in fresh rushes. Jacob turned a corner and heard the clear sounds of a pair of lovers, coupling in an alcove. He kept his eyes averted as he passed and smiled to himself, amused. He meant to leave it at that, but then he heard the female of the pair call out a name.

"Riley! Oh, Riley."

Jacob froze. Was it possible that the woman he had held in his arms only an hour ago could then go and luxuriate in the arms of her beloved? He was about to confront her until he realized that he knew the answer to that question, and it was no. But if not Nessie, then who was it tupping Riley in a darkened corner? Had the man no sense at all?

Jacob sighed. He turned to return to his bed, but as he did a pale girl with long brown hair rushed past him. Biers followed shortly, adjusting his kilt as he eyed Jacob.

"What're you doing lurking in the hallway at this hour, Black?"

"No need to ask what you were doing," Jacob sneered.

"None what-so-ever," Riley boasted.

"Proud of yerself, are ye?"

"I would say… satisfied."

"You are a smug bastard aren't you? Prancing around professing your adoration of Renesmee and then tupping some piece in dark corner. I am certain she would not find your actions satisfying."

"Really? What would you know of it? Nessie is in love with me. She has been since she was old enough to notice boys were not girls. That is a strong bond. You'll not shake her loose easily." Riley said walking away.

Jacob followed him, his anger growing with each step. "How can you treat her so? She is worth so much more than that."

After a few feet Riley stopped and turned on Jacob. "What was that?"

"I said Renesmee is worth so much more." Jacob growled.

"Oh, so you see her as a prize? Something to be won? Her worth measured in funds and property?" With each accusation Riley's voice rose in volume and intensity.

"That is not what I said," Jacob defended maintaining his calm demeanor as best he could.

"No, you said that I somehow was not worthy of her. You said that she deserved someone better. Can I assume you believe that you are that better?"

"I am certainly better than you!" Jacob said matching Riley in tone and volume.

"I can tell you she wouldna agree, especially when writhing beneath me as she comes hard," Riley whispered, right in Jacob's face.

"Lying Bastard!" Jacob said charging Riley and slamming him against the wooden door. Jacob pummeled Riley's face and ribs viciously. "You'll never have her, her funds, or her lands! If I have any say in the matter you will die a slow and painful death alone and penniless!"

"Jacob Black!" Nessie cried from the door of her room. She was dressed in her night rail and rushed forward to defend Riley. She pounded Jacob's back with her tiny fists, screaming at him. "Let loose of him! What is the matter with you?!" In a moment she realized her hands would not stop him. She reached below her night rail to a leather sheath she always kept tied there and pulled out her dirk. She placed the blade at Jacob's ribs and said "Raise your hands and back away or I'll gut you, I swear it!"

Jacob felt the blade and froze. The lass was overwrought, and he did not wish to push her so he raised his hands and took a step back from Biers. She turned with him, the blade of her dirk holding him at bay.

The sounds of running footsteps thundered through the hall. She threw him a death glare. "Doona move a muscle, man."

In almost no time Emmett, Jasper, ad Edward were there ready for battle. They were accompanied by members of the guard and their eyes fell to Nessie.

"What is this?" Edward asked.

"I was awoken by screaming, and when I entered the hallway, Jacob Black was attacking Riley," Ness accused. "Look at him." Ness indicated Riley's split lip and swollen eye.

"Take Riley back to his chamber, and send for a physic. Jacob Black, I will escort you back to your chamber and post a guard outside. Come the morrow the laird can hear the complaint and the defense. Until then," Jasper said, "everyone should attempt to find slumber, we will all need it."

Ness assisted Riley to his feet, offering comfort to the villain, speaking soft and comforting words. "See to it that they use some witch hazel on the wounds, and I will see you in the morn."

"Thank you, Ness," Riley said as he was led away, leaning on his comrades.

When he was far enough away Ness turned on Jacob. "I heard what you said. How Riley would never get his hands on my money or my land. I understand how you judge my worth now. Thank you for the illumination." Jacob noted the hurt in her eyes and saw the anger in her stance.

Ness turned and went to her door. Jacob felt as if she had landed a fist to his gut. "I was defending you from that bastard! If you knew what he…"

Ness turned on her heel and stalked toward him, fire dancing in her eyes. "You, of all people, should know I do not need defending. I do, however, need my head examined. I should have known better," she said chastising herself over their previous encounter. "Prepare to defend yourself, for I have much to tell my father."

Jasper walked Jacob back to his chamber and stepped into the room with him. He closed the door and walked his charge to the chair by the hearth. Jacob was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked.

"I found Riley tupping some girl in the hallway. I said something I probably should not have said, but he made the most disgusting accusation against young Renesmee. I felt I was duty bound to defend her honor."

Jasper shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You'll have to defend yourself before the laird come morning. I suggest you try and get some sleep. I will be there as your counsel tomorrow. Just do me the courtesy of listening to my advice."

Nessie slept restlessly. She could not believe the gall of Jacob Black. To think he had a right to come to blows over her, what cheek! She was regretting every moment of last evening's events. Come the dawn she washed and dressed in her favorite fighting garb. She wore her breeches and tunic. She wanted no one to see her as week and feminine at this airing of grievances. She braided her hair and donned her soft boots. In that moment a knock came at the door.

"Come," she called expecting Jane.

Riley entered and quickly closed the door behind him. "I wanted to speak to you before we were called before your father. I wanted to thank you for saving my hide."

Ness saw the bruises and cuts which marred Riley's handsome face. She felt incredibly guilty for favoring Jacob with kisses knowing that it may have prompted his attack. She went to Riley and leaned her head against his chest.

"I am so sorry Riley. Does it hurt much?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Nothing hurts now that my arms around you. It does a man's heart good to know his woman cares enough to fight for him."

"I will testify to what I witnessed. You are safe. Now, best you go, afore you get accused of undue influence over my words," she warned.

"Have I influence? I thought you were angry with me." His face looked sad and he held her by her arms gently asking her for her feelings.

She bit her lower lip. She had been angry with him. Had that been why she had allowed Jacob to take liberties? It must have been, for she knew Riley, and loved him. "I am not angry any longer. I believe it is I who should be begging forgiveness."

"You saved my life, why would you need to be forgiven? Did Black do something to you?"

Guilt rose in Nessie's chest, and Riley glimpsed it in her eyes. He knew he needed to be careful, but he did see an opportunity.

"If he imposed upon you, it has naught to do with you, Lass. He is a manipulative bastard, I canna blame you for being taken in. After all he is the Black Wolf."

Ness raised her eyes to Riley's and said a quiet "Thank you. Now go."

Riley, feeling satisfied that she had heard only what he meant her to hear last evening, snuck back out the way he had come.

Jasper came to fetch Jacob. "Come along, man. Carlisle prefers to have disputes settled before he breaks his fast. He says that strife on a full belly invites a sour stomach."

"Have you any advice, Jasper?" Jacob asked as he was led to the laird's counsel room.

"Trust that the truth will win out. You have more people in your corner than you know. Answer direct questions honestly, and mind your temper. Carlisle seeks peace with your clan, do not provoke his ire."

"Aye," Jacob agreed as Jasper knocked on the door.

The room was large and surprisingly well lit with large mullioned windows. A large table dominated the center of the room. It was clear that it served to hold plans and maps. A large throne like chair sat at one end of the room and seated there was Laird Cullen looking majestic and irritated. Next to him sat a pixie-like creature. She had dark hair and eyes and was both mysterious and lovely.

Jacob had heard that Cullen kept a witch within his walls. She was known as Alice the seer. It was said she was wed to Jasper, and that in tandem they were the closest counselors to the laird. From what Jacob had observed, Jasper was a man of calm demeanor and influence. The woman, if indeed his wife, gave off an air of knowledge, even though she had said nothing.

"Alice is here to provide clarity to the laird, should he require it," Jasper explained.

Also in the room were Riley, Emmett, and Edward, Esme, Jacob's father, Embry, and Quil. Jacob's father looked grave. Jacob gave him a small nod and stood tall before the Cullen laird.

"Jacob Black," Carlisle said solemnly, "you stand accused of attacking one of my men at a time of agreed upon truce. What say you?"

"I say I was sorely provoked, and responded in defense of another."

Riley looked less than he normally did. His stance was withdrawn, and his eyes downcast. He was playing the role of innocent, and Jacob thought he did it ill.

"Defense of whom?" Carlisle asked.

"He lies, Laird. There was no one there, but we too. He was attempting to warn me off Renesmee." Riley interjected.

Jacob flinched when Riley said her name. He did not want Riley's accusation repeated in this setting.

"Bring forth my daughter," Carlisle said. He knew she had witnessed some of the evening's events, and needed to hear her part

Ness was escorted into the room and Jacob's gut clenched. Their eyes met and all the softness he had seen in her eyes only the night before, was completely gone. Her glare was withering and he grimaced at the look.

"Say your peace, lass," Carlisle commanded.

Ness told the tale as she saw it. "I was abed last night and heard a ruckus from outside my door. Jacob Black was screeching like a banshee. He told Riley that he would never get his hands on my monies and lands, and then he attacked him. When I threw open my door I found him beating Riley, who dinna even defend himself."

Alice leaned forward and whispered into Carlisle's ear. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head, but she nodded.

"Why did you not defend yourself, Riley?"

"I wasna going to be the one to break the truce. You swore the man that did that would be banished from the clan forever. I am loyal to you, Laird, and follow your orders."

Nessie's eyes softened at Riley's words, Jacob noted. "He is loyal to no one save himself, Laird Cullen. If ye had but heard what he said of…?" He stopped himself. He would not allow Nessie's name to be sullied in front of her kith and kin.

"Well then, tell what was said," Billy demanded.

"Yes, what accusation do you make?" Esme asked, although it seemed that she knew more than she was saying as Alice leaned forward to her and whispered something and her face blanched.

There was a soft knock on the door and Bree entered carrying a tray with bannocks and hot tea. She placed them on a side table and turned to go. "There was another witness to the fight," Alice said. "What did you observe, Bree?"

The girl froze. She looked up at Nessie, then to Riley, whose narrowed eyes seemed to warn the lass of dire consequences should she not hold her tongue.

"I saw the beginning of the argument. Heard every word. Jacob Black was sore provoked." Bree glared at Riley with a fierce hatred.

"Tell me," Carlisle ordered.

"Riley and I were tupping in the alcove. He told me that he loved me. That he wanted to wed me. It was one more of his lies."

Ness felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut. How could Riley have tupped Bree? How could Bree have been with Riley when she was Nessie's friend? Hot tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall.

"Riley led Jacob Black to Nessie's door. He whispered his accusations whereas Jacob responded loudly, not knowing where they were. Then Riley confessed." Bree said angrily.

"Confessed?" Carlisle asked.

"Aye. He told Jacob Black that he had…"

"Stop!" Jacob bellowed. "It was a lie. I know it was a lie and I'll not have it repeated."

Jasper placed his hand on Jacob's arm to attempt to subdue him. Jacob shook him off.

"I am willing to accept whatever you decide, but I'll not have Renesmee put through this." Jacob offered.

At that Alice leaned forward and spoke into Carlisle's ear.

"I'll hear the lass, now go on, Bree."

"Turns out Riley had been tupping Nessie as well as me."

Gasps were heard about the room. Riley looked self-satisfied. Jacob turned to find Ness pale and horrified. Esme placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, Jacob was unsure if it was there to support her husband, or to absorb support from him.

"It is a lie," Jacob growled. "He never lay with the lass. I swear on all that is holy, I know it is false."

"It is the truth," Riley smiled. "It is time we confess, Ness. We are in love, and we wish to wed. I was certain that you would not allow it were we not to make it impossible for her to wed another."

Ness' breath caught in her throat. She could not seem to find her voice. Suddenly she saw it all clearly. If Riley had taken her then he could force her father's hand. If the possibility of a bairn existed, Carlisle would relent and demand a marriage to save Nessie's reputation, and his own.

"Laird Cullen!" Jacob cried above the murmuring of the room. "I can attest to you that the girl is an innocent. I know it in my soul. I am so certain of it I offer her my hand. Would I do that if she were unchaste?"

Another gasp rose about the room. Then silence fell.

"There is only one way he could be certain," Riley accused. "He must have had her himself. So if she confirms his assertions, it is a confession that she bedded Black!"

"Enough!" Carlisle bellowed. An unnatural hush fell across the room. Carlisle turned to his daughter and asked the question the room wanted answered. Alice had warned him that it would come to this that Riley would lash out at him if he thought he was losing Ness. Still, he had not expected so vile a denunciation. There was no way to soften the blow to Ness and he knew this was not how he wanted her wed. "Renesmee, there will be a marriage on the morrow. I have no choice on that matter, not now. So tell me, who will the bridegroom be?"

Renesmee's dark eyes were wide as moons. Her cheek was chalk and her breathing was rapid. She was fully aware that her life was no longer free, but her father had given her the choice as to which path to choose. She could not believe that she had been so completely deceived by Riley. Yet the proof was clearly before her. She looked at the man she had longed for, for years. Only now could she see what her family and friends had tried to warn her of. He had a black heart, and a greedy mind.

Then she turned to the man she had hated since she was a girl. "The Black Wolf" stood here defending her, offering to shelter her with his good name. Caught in a trap that he was too good to see coming.

Jacob stepped forward. "The lass is innocent. I swear it. I willna have her forced into a marriage. I offer you my hand," he said taking her hand in his own, "but only if it is your choice."

"I choose Jacob Black," Nessie said in a small voice. "But I have a condition."

Carlisle stood straight and tall. "Name it, Lass."

"I want Riley Biers cast out of the clan. I doona wish to see his face ever again. I will marry Jacob Black the day I know that Riley no longer has a toe on Cullen land."

"So be it." Carlisle ordered.

Riley was taken by Edward and Emmett and led to the door, just as he was dragged away he called "You'll regret this Nessie! You'll pay! You'll never find happiness with Black!"

With that Emmett struck Riley on the head and he went limp in the arms of Nessie's brother and cousin.

The room was cleared of all but the two lairds and their youngest children. Jacob still held Ness' hand in his own. He had watched Biers being dragged from the room. He couldna believe he was committed to wed the beautiful lass he had only just begun to know. He turned to her and saw the streaming tears fall from her chin onto the ground.

"Oh, lass," Jacob said stepping forward.

"What have I done?" Ness whispered. "What have I done?" In another moment Ness swooned and Jacob leapt forward to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"I'll lead you to her chamber, Jacob. Then I think she needs to rest."

Billy Black had been quiet throughout. He rolled himself over to Carlisle and shook his head. "That poor girl."

"I would reassure you that she is not the type of girl to be in this position, but how can I?"

"You need not defend her to me. If my son vouches for her, I believe she is innocent. Carlisle, I came here hoping that Jacob and Renesmee would suit one another. I thought that sealing our clans bonds in marriage would make this peace a lasting one. I never wanted them forced into this."

"Alice says it was bound to happen this way. As soon as Riley saw a means of forcing my hand it would be for Jacob and Ness to choose each other."

"You believe your seer?" Billy asked.

"She is a valuable asset. She has seen dangers ahead and been able to warn me of my folly more than once. Alice is a good girl. She is no witch, she is simply someone who understands the world around her better than others."

"I have a request relating to this marriage as well," Billy said.

"What is that?"

"Doona separate the child from everything she knows. Send some of your clan with us, back to Wolf's Bridge. Let her have some kith and kin with her. I would have her comfortable, and not unhappy."

"Thank you, my friend."

The two lairds continued to draw up the peace terms, and the marriage contract. This peace would hold. It would be both laird's legacy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob held Renesmee in his arms, his anger rising with each breath. He turned on the two lairds and said quietly "Allow me to see to my charge, then I shall return, and we can talk."

Esme lead Jacob to her own chamber and had him lay Ness upon the bed. Her eyes fluttered open as he released her and her hand snaked out and held his arm. Jacob raised his hand and gently stroked Renesmee's pale face. "Doona fash yerself, sweet. I shall hammer things out as best I can and then return to explain later. You stay her and rest, you have had a most trying day, and no one should make it harder. Your mother will look after ye, and I promise, I shall return."

Nessie's dark eyes looked so big they reminded Jacob of a trapped and frightened animal. He dinna wish to have her stressed more than she had already been.

"I'll look after her, Jacob." Esme said from behind him.

Jake looked back down at his charge and saw the trust in her eyes. Trust he was not certain he deserved. Jacob had played right into Riley's plan, and his temper had brought all this to a head. "I am so sorry, Lass."

"Tell me ye are not apologizing for offering to save my name," she said quietly.

"No, I am apologizing for helping that nave try to dirty it in the first place. Now, rest, and let me try and salvage something from this fire we have fallen into." With that, Jacob rose and headed to the door. Esme walked him there and just before he quit the room she reached for him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Because you were there to protect my lamb from that awful man. There are not many who would have sacrificed themselves the way you did. You deserve my thanks, as well as hers."

Jacob smiled, nodded, and then wend his way back to the laird's counsel room. The door was closed, but Jacob had no patience for niceties. He shouldered it open with a bang. The number of people in the room had dwindled down to Jasper, Alice, Laird Cullen, Laird Black, and Rosalie. All eyes turned to him at the sound of the wooden door hitting the stone wall.

Rosalie walked up to Jacob with a fierce determination in her eye. "I amna certain if I should kiss you or gut you, Jacob Black." Jacob braced himself for a blow, but then the willowy blonde continued. "Seeing as you have saved our Ness from that wretched man, I suppose this is in order." Rose leaned forward and kissed him, once on both cheeks.

"I shall leave you to your discussions," Rose said pulling the door closed behind her as she left.

Jacob looked at the remaining faces and tried to read the mood of the room. The two lairds were seated at the long table and he could see lists and ledgers before them. Jasper was sitting at a scribe table with a quill and parchment, obviously taking down what was said. The pixie was seated in a windowsill, just as he had seen Ness in her tower room.

"Before another word is said on the subject of this marriage I insist upon your hearing me," Jacob announced.

Laird Cullen stood and gestured to a chair at the table, inviting Jacob to join them. Jacob pulled the chair up and sat. Carlisle took his seat again and waited, patiently, while Jacob searched for the words that would either solidify a peace or destroy one.

"To begin with I feel the need to say once more that the lass is innocent of every charge waged against her. As such, I demand that she be released from her promise. I canna force her into a marriage for which she was not prepared." Jacob watched the faces of the two lairds and knew his plight was lost.

"Are you saying you will not honor the engagement?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not precisely."

"Then what are you saying, Jacob?" Laird Black asked.

Jacob swallowed. He knew that the marriage would need to happen. This peace was vital, but so was this innocent lass. "When does Ness become of age?"

"The Anniversary of her birth comes on the tenth of September, why?"

Alice hopped down from her perch and danced over to the table. "Because Jacob Black plans to woo her for the fortnight before. He means to make Ness feel less pressured and more at ease in her choice to become his bride."

Jacob eyed the woman with confusion. She smiled at him and took a seat next to him, only on top of the table.

"I agree, he has a much better chance of success with this strategy," she said cheerily to the two lairds.

"You believe that postponing the wedding would make the marriage more likely to succeed, Alice?"

"I do Laird. Ness is not one to respond well to having her freedom forced from her, as evidenced by her choosing Jacob Black, someone she has known for merely a few days, over Riley, whom she has known her whole life."

Billy reached out to his son, taking his hand. "Today, I was a proud father. Proud that you defended that lass, even knowing that it could cost you your own freedom. Now, I am even prouder. You have shown both compassion and understanding. I believe we can use the fortnight well. We shall make it official, Renesmee shall marry the new Laird of Clan Black."

"That is not necessary," Jacob protested.

"None-the-less, it is what I want," Billy stated.

"Da…"

"It is done. We shall call the clan elders here for the celebrations and then hold the wedding, if that is agreeable to you, Carlisle. I believe it will help seal the peace to celebrate these things as friends, and soon family."

Carlisle turned to his seer and when she beamed and nodded it was a done deal.

The day carried on as Jacob and the lairds negotiated each aspect of the peace, from what land would be ceded or gained, to whom was to be consulted with dilemmas which were bound to arise. The day had slipped away without Jacob noticing. He had no idea the time until Esme appeared to suggest the men break to clean up afore the evening meal.

Both lairds cheered considerably at the thought of a meal and made their way to the door. Jacob rose and stretched. He hadna realized that he had maintained his position for so long a time. Still he felt they had accomplished much.

He turned to quit the room and Esme came to him and said softly "Ness is back in her own chamber. She bids me ask you to come to her. She has rested as you asked, but she is anxious to speak privately with you."

"Is that such a good idea? Isna that how this whole thing began? Tiny indiscretions that could be misconstrued and misinterpreted?"

"Aye, but you are now bound to wed the girl. What else could be said?"

Jacob thought on that for a moment and then nodded his ascent. He followed the chatelaine down the corridors he had pursued Riley through and again found himself facing the door that had sealed all their fates. Esme touched his arms and voiced her willingness to assist the newly matched pair. "I'll have supper brought to you two here. I doona want you feel rushed. I'll have Jane bring it. Her discretion is well noted."

"Thank ye."

"No, Jacob, thank ye."

Jacob knocked gently on the door and waited. A soft voice called for him to enter. The room was warm, a blazing fire burning in the hearth. There was a bear skin rug upon the floor and tapestries on the walls. A large and comfortable looking bed sat in a corner, but it was empty. He searched the room for his intended and almost dinna see her. She sat upon the window sill looking out at the setting sun. The sky behind her was brilliantly lit with soft pinks and oranges. It gave an almost unearthly glow to the lass' hair as the light danced across her many curls.

It was the first time Jacob had seen her without her hair bound. Now it fell in amazing waves down her back and over her shoulders. Her knees were up and she rested her chin upon them. She looked so fragile sitting there. Jacob's heart clenched. He had not managed to gain the girl her freedom, but he had arranged for her to be able to come to terms with their situation. He took a deep breath and walked to the window.

"How are you feeling after your rest?"

Ness lifted her chin and looked at him. She was a bit pale, but had a bit more colour than when he had last seen her. "I am better, thank you."

"Your mother said you would speak with me, but if you are not up to it…"

"No," she interrupted, "I am fine, and I doona want this to wait."

"Verra well."

Ness stood and took his hand in her own. She led him to the hearth where a table and chairs had been set by her mother, but she did not take a chair. Instead she urged him to sit on the hearth rug and joined him there, staring into the flames. In her silence, Jacob had the chance to fully observe her. She was dressed in a night rail of pale silver with roses embroidered in threads of gold. It whispered across her skin and she suddenly seemed even more beautiful than he had first imagined her. Without thought he reached out and touched her red-gold hair. It flowed through his fingers like soft water and he smiled, enjoying the sensation. Her eyes were wide and he thought she blushed.

"You know, Ness," he said re-instating the small intimacy she had gifted him with, "you can tell me anything. I do not for a moment lay blame at your feet. We are bound by circumstances, but neither of us is at fault."

Her eyes seemed to brighten at his declaration and her shoulders straightened. "I have misjudged you, Jacob Black. I think I feel most ashamed of that."

"You havena anything to feel shame for. The shame resides squarely upon…"

"Doona say his name," Ness said stopping Jacob's words with her gentle fingertips.

Jacob took her hand in his and held it gently. "As you wish. But it is still his to bear. I'll not have you taking any of it upon your slender shoulders."

She smiled for a moment, and then her eyes became steely. "My shoulders are not so slender as to need another to bear their burdens."

Jacob smiled at her fierceness. "I would never imply that they were. All I meant is that you are blameless in this case, and I doona wish you to forget that fact."

Again her face softened. She looked at her hand in his and turned it to lace their fingers together. "I am finding it difficult at times to remember, but I shall try. Now, I wanted to tell you that I willna hold you to any words spoken in that room. I know you doona want this marriage. How could ye? We barely know one another."

Jacob bit his lip. He knew he needed to tread lightly if he was to help her accept their fate. He took a deep breath and then released it slowly. "I'll not cry off, lass. However, I spent the day with both our lairds, and I have managed to help them reach a position of reason on the subject."

"We doona have to marry? You talked sense to them?"

"We doona have to marry tomorrow, they have allowed us a fortnight to get to know each other, and they have promised not to interfere with the process."

Renesmee's brows furrowed as she tried to decipher what he had said. "What process?"

"I mean to woo you lass."

"Why?"

"I am hoping that we can become friends before we become husband and wife."

"They canna be talked out of it?"

"Nay, although I believe I have convinced them both of your innocence. I have also distracted them with other matters," Jacob hedged.

"What other matters?"

"My da has decided to step down as laird. They have between them decided to hold the ceremony to install me as Laird of Clan Black. Then you and I shall wed."

Ness bristled and snatched her hand back. "So it wasna the land or the lucre. You wanted to lead yer clan. Now it all makes sense. You did have motive, just not the one of which you were accused."

"No, lass. No." Jacob said quietly. He needed to defend himself, but the girl had every reason to doubt him. "I always knew that I would lead the clan one day. I had hoped it would be a day long in the future, after me da had had a long and glorious life as laird. I never imagined that he would step aside. In fact, he mentioned it on our journey here. I fought him on it. I believed, hell, I still believe he is the best man to lead us. He would not hear me then, and he will not hear me now. His injury has changed him, no matter how I deny it. That said, I would never use another to meet my own ends. Never."

Ness listened and watched the play of emotions across his face. Every time she had questioned him he had answered her without artifice or guile. He never fobbed her off on another subject, nor skirted around the issue. Riley had done so regularly. Even her da occasionally patted her on the head and sent her on her way. She realized that this man alone had been forthright with her whatever she asked. She decided to take him at his word, and find out exactly why he had done it.

"So not for power. Was it my dowry? The land upon our borders?"

"I do not deem your worth by land or fortune. There are too many a lass blessed with wealth and land for that to make a difference to the son of a laird. I measure a woman's worth by less tangible means. Does she have a good heart? A good mind? A fair face?"

"Then you must be quite sorry for your rash act of offering for me."

"Why? You have an excellent mind. I have seen its workings and know their worth. You have a kind heart. If you did not, you would never have bothered to think of ways to assist the laird of a clan you deemed your enemy. And as for your face…" Jacob said running the back of his hand along her cheek, "I have already confessed to finding it beautiful. It will be no burden to take you to wife."

She looked at him and saw his honesty shining in his eyes. How could he want a wife that had been so accused? Then she realized that he had told the assembly that he was certain that she was innocent. "How could you be so certain?"

"That marrying you is no burden?"

"No, that I was innocent. You told them that you were certain I was still a maid. How could you know that?"

His eyes softened as he recalled the exact reason for his surety. He remembered the sweet kiss they had shared. "It was there in your kiss. It left no doubt about your virtue."

Ness' eyes widened in horror. He saw her confidence crumble and saw the hurt and doubt that Riley's act had put in her heart.

"Ness, I meant that as the finest compliment I can pay a woman." He saw the disbelief in her countenance. "I have kissed my share of lassies. I have enjoyed it, but I have never experienced a kiss such as the one we shared."

"Was it that bad?"

"On the contrary. You kissed me with a sweetness and innocence that told me that you wanted me to teach you more. For what greater commendation could a man ask?"

"Truly?"

"Oh aye, lass. It took every bit of restraint I had not to remain in that garden teaching you everything I have ever learned about pleasing a woman."

Ness smiled and blushed. "Why didn't you?"

For a moment, thinking back to that magical kiss, Jacob could not remember himself why he had walked away. Then he realized why. "For the very reason I was tempted to. You were trusting me to be the one in control, how could I abuse that trust?"

Again Nessie's face fell. "It is not difficult to imagine a man willing to do just that."

Jacob realized just how hurt her feelings must be. "I am sorry that he did that to you, Ness. The man is an idiot. He was blessed to have won your heart, and he threw it away for… for what?"

"He threw it away because he never valued it in the first place. What worth is a heart to one who has none?"

"Well, I value it. I promise ye here and now, that as my wife you will be honored and respected. I will have you happy. You willna find this marriage a punishment if I have any say in the matter."

Ness felt the burning sting of tears rise behind her eyes and her throat tighten. She had been so certain that Riley was the man she wanted. Now this gentle man offered her the best life he could provide. He may feel that he had no choice, but he had. He chose to be her defender. He chose to not only accept their fate, but to be willing to work at making it a good life. How could she ever repay him for his goodness?

She leaned forward and meant to kiss him, but a soft scratching came at the door and for a moment the spell was broken.

"Come, Jane," she said "It seems our supper is here."

Jacob blew out the breath he had held as he approached him. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that patience was required here, and he would let the lass set the pace. Even if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ness and Jacob ate together that night and each proceeding. It was a time when they could be alone, away from the clans which were so entwined with their fates. After the first night, Renesmee suggested that they continued their chess matches. She hoped that it would give them insights into the workings of his mind. He readily agreed.

The first week flew by. Messengers rushed between the clans bringing news and making arrangements for the ceremony of Jacob's election by tanist. Much of Jacob's days were taken by the lairds as they all discussed and bargained in the peace treaty. Ness was sorry for the hours they spent apart, she wanted to have more time to get to know Jacob before she plighted her troth. Still, each evening they dined privately and followed the meal with either a carving lesson or a game of chess.

The lessons were both amusing and sensual. Jacob made excuses to wrap his arms around her and touch her hands. She was coming to anticipate the feel of his breath on her cheek, but he had been careful not to let the kisses they shared become too passionate. One evening when he was holding her from behind she decided to tempt him. She turned her face and kissed his cheek. He smiled, but continued to guide her hands.

She decided to try again. Jacob had a habit of seeming so in control, so above it all, and Ness found that she wanted to see him without that mask. She had once, after the first carving lesson. That kiss had warmth, urgency, and she was almost certain, desire. She had enjoyed it better than any of the kisses they had shared since. Ness had stopped listening to what Jacob was saying, and was instead paying attention to the muscles in his arms as they flexed around her. She enjoyed the feel, and wanted to feel more.

"The trick is to turn the bore carefully. If you turn without precision the blade can easily slip." With that Jacob released her and stepped away to watch her do it herself.

Ness felt a chill as his body heat left her and she felt it pique her temper. With a heavy sigh she gouged the wood far harder than Jacob had shown her and as he said, the blade skittered up and pierced the ball of her thumb. Ness squeaked and dropped the blade, cradling her hand close to her body.

"Oh God!" Jacob cried rushing to her side to assist. He took the wrist of the injured hand and attempted to draw it away from her body so he could judge the severity of the damage. "Come now, Lass, you must let me see."

Ness glared at him, but allowed him to view the hand. Ness saw a clear gash across the hand and felt the stinging pain. It was bleeding a fair amount and the blood pooled in her hand.

"Bollox! Why dinna you listen? I warned you that the borer required a gentle touch!" Jacob was harsh with the lass. Far harsher than he was on any previous student. He couldna imagine why, but as he tore off a piece of his white shirt and wrapped it around the wound seeing it stain almost immediately with blood he realized that he felt more protective of Ness than he had of the lads he had previously taught. "I need to tie this fair tight, Lass. Do us both a favor and remain still."

Ness heard the irritation in his tone and felt a greater annoyance. It was she who was hurt, why was he so upset. "Leave it," she said attempting to pull her hand back. "I'll go to my da. He has healing hands and will stitch it in a thrice. I could do it faster even than he, but it is more difficult one handed."

Jacob gave no ground. He would not release her. "I said stay still! What is it about you, lass, that you canna follow simple instructions?!"

That snapped the thin thread that Ness was holding onto for civility. "Mayhap it is your boorish manner and officious style! I doona bow to any man, let alone a Black!" At that point she stood and tried to yank her wrist free. How had this gone so wrong? Not ten minutes ago she had been contemplating kissing him.

Jake growled in frustration giving a sharp tug to her wrist pulling her off balance and landing her directly in the circle of his arms. He felt the air rush from her lungs and worried for a moment that he had hurt her. He looked into her dark eyes and saw the fire glowing within. He locked his arm about her waist, meaning to give her a good tongue lashing, but when she looked up at him with a fierce defiance and licked her lips it was he who lost his breath. Her pink tongue darted out and moistened her coral lips. He felt his manhood stir and before he could think he had swept her up in a kiss.

Ness was angry and tried for half a moment to resist, but the moment their lips touched she felt a surge of need flood her. Jacob's hard planes were welded to her soft curves and as the kiss progressed his lips ravaged hers. Their tongues met and danced an ancient dance of seduction. Nessie drew in his scent and sighed. He released her wrist and began to allow his hands to wander over her form. One hand buried itself in the molten copper of her hair and massaged her scalp. The other slid to her waist and pulled her ever closer.

Jacob was swept up by the raging river of desire that flooded him. He wanted her. Nay, he needed her. She was like air for his lungs, like meat to his ever increasing appetite. He slid his lips and tongue across her jaw and down the column of her throat. He heard her gasping breaths as she leaned her neck to accommodate his exploration.

"More," her voice cried softly. She had no idea what more she wanted, all she knew was that she could feel there was more, and she wanted it all. She slid her form across his and felt her nipples pebble beneath her blouse. His lips and tongue were igniting flames across her skin and she felt herself come alive beneath his touch.

"Oh God!" Jacob used her words as permission to further explore this tasty dish. His hand slid up her ribcage and around to cup her breast. He weighed it in his hand and felt the steely nipple in the palm of his hand. His lips were on her throat now, if he tilted slightly he could slide them down to the rock hard peak of her need.

Ness began mirroring Jacob's lips across his skin. Her tongue darted out and tasted, tentatively at first and then with more determination. It was heaven and hell all at once. He knew he had to have a taste of her real passion, but he also knew he needed to maintain control. Alas, Ness reached the shell of his ear and after tickling it with the tip of her talented tongue she sighed again "More."

Jacob lowered his lips to the peak of her breast and began to suckle her through her blouse and shift. The material was too thick and irritated him in no time. She was already leaning into his moist urging and he knew what she wanted. Without thought he slid both the blouse and shift aside and exposed her perfect breast to the evening light of the garden. The cool air caused her nipple to tighten even more and Ness shivered in his arms. "Shh, Lass, I'll fix it." With that he attached his lips to the point of her need and drew it in. Her taste was sweet and the sounds she made as she strained against him were fueling his desire.

Ness clung to his shoulder with her good hand and raised herself against him. She could feel him at her breast, but with each draw of his lips she felt a stronger deeper pull in her belly, and below. She could not breathe deeply enough, nor get close enough. She let her head fall back and allowed him freer access. At that moment he nipped the peak of her slightly and she clung to him with both hands. It sent a sharp pain through her hand and she cried out in pain.

Jacob raised his head in alarm and horror. He had hurt her. How would he make up for losing control? He stepped back and searched her face. "Did I hurt you, Lass?"

Ness cradled her injured hand against her chest again and shook her head. "Nay, twas me hand. I forgot," at that she laughed slightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I believe your pain medicine is far more effective than any potion or poultice me da has ever concocted." Ness tried to return them to their previous activity, but Jacob looked at her hand and saw the cloth was soaked with crimson.

"We need to…" Jacob looked at Ness, well kissed and flushed with want. He also saw her half-dressed and realized that he needed to set her to rights before he could take her for mending. "Tis a sin to cover so perfect a form, but I canna have your da thinking we have been…"

"Have been what?"

"Getting better acquainted," Jacob said with a smile. He assisted her in covering herself and then made to walk her to her father.

Ness led Jacob to his father's chamber. She had him knock. The hour was not so late that her parents would be sleeping, and she knew that both would not sleep easy til they had tended to their daughter.

Esme opened the door and upon seeing the pair opened it wider. "Is everything alright?"

"I jabbed my hand with one of the blades. I was distracted and dinna listen to my tutor's instructions," Ness confessed holding out her hand.

"Oh my," Esme said. "Carlisle, your daughter has wounded herself."

"It is my fault really, I should have provided more assistance," Jacob offered.

Ness glared at him again. "Tis not the first time I have come here with a self-inflicted wound, Jacob. No need to shield my parents from my clumsiness. They are well acquainted with it."

Jacob acquiesced. "Verra well, then, Nessie has no carving skill what-so-ever, and I think she needs to choose a different boon when we next play chess."

"Come in you two," Carlisle said leading them to a small table before the hearth. He unwrapped her hand and tossed the cloth into the flames. "When will you learn to temper your force, Lass? This is near as deep as the gash you got when charging Emmett with yer dirk."

"How did you get a gash if twas you that charged him?" Jacob asked.

"He tripped me," Ness said peevishly.

Jacob tried with all his might to suppress his smile, but Ness saw it none-the-less.

Carlisle uncorked a bottle of whiskey. "Suren' it is a shame to waste such a fine brew on such as this, but it must be done." He poured the alcohol over Ness' hand and she winced at the sting. Jacob winced sympathetically.

Esme brought over a threaded needle and handed it to her husband. Carlisle moved a candle closer so he could see and then began to sew the torn flesh. Ness bore it well, biting her lip until it turned white, but never voicing a complaint.

Jacob was impressed with her fortitude and decided that she deserved a reward for her strength. "Laird Cullen, I thought, with your permission, I would ask Renesmee to accompany me to the farms before the harvest."

"I have no objections," Carlisle said tying the last stitch.

"Would you mind, Ness?"

"I would be delighted. I'll have Mrs. Cope make us up a basket and we can eat on the way, make a day of it."

Come the morn Ness dressed carefully and braided her hair. All night she had had the most delicious dreams of Jacob Black. She relived the kisses in the garden and the wicked feelings they had stirred. Ness grabbed her heavy plaid to keep her warm and cozy in the cooling fall air.

She was looking forward to the ride and the chance to show Jacob her design for the irrigation ditches. She was proud of her accomplishment and wanted him to admire it. When she reached the main hall, she found Alice with a large basket filled with food and two bottles of wine tied together so they would hand from her saddle.

Jacob met her in the courtyard with his huge roan stallion. Next to him was a groom with her own dappled gelding.

They rode out near six and a half hours and she showed him the rolling fields full of golden wheat and oats. She showed him the deep trenches they had dug and how she had them build levered draw doors which could both release water and divert it. She explained how this system was likely to yield crops near double the year before, and how if it was successful they planned to expand it even further into the farming land.

Jacob looked out over the fields and shook his head amazed at the amount of potential food. "Amazing."

"Thank you. I am pleased with the budding increase in crops."

"I wonder if something like this would work on our lands. Where I am from we have little good farm land. If we could devise a way to water the farms more efficiently it would ease the workload laid upon our farmers, and assist in lessening the need for buying veg and grain," Jacob explained.

"If you doona farm, how do ya feed the clan?"

"As I said we bargain and trade for much of our food. We also have large herds of cows and sheep. They provide the meat, and the wool for cloth, and milk for cooking and drinking. We also have wood cutters who cull the forest for fine woods for which the carvers can use to make the items for trade."

Ness could not imagine not having farms. There was so much flat land here that the farms dotted the land and looked like a patchwork from the tower room. They had small animal farms, chickens and pigs. However, like Clan Black, Clan Cullen bartered and bought supplies they could not provide for themselves. It seemed a silly arrangement, now that they were becoming allies.

"Have you not discussed this with our fathers?"

"They are well aware of the needs of their clans," Jacob said pompously, as if this was obvious.

"Aye, I am sure they are," Ness explained as politely as she could, "but are they aware of the needs of their ally's clan, and more importantly, how the other's needs and their own could mean that combining their assets could reduce both the cost and trouble of finding their needs met elsewhere?"

Jacob thought about that for a moment. "You mean… Oh I see. Until this moment, I doubt anyone ever thought of it. We have so long been at odds that I think we ar'na looking for ways to co-operate that should be clear." Jacob smiled and looked at his clever soon-to-be wife. "With your permission I shall inform them of your idea on the morrow."

They began to ride back to the keep at around the hour of six. They would miss the evening meal, but they most often did. They had plenty of food, Alice had seen to that. Nessie had not given that much thought, but as they rode toward home she looked to the sky and saw the blanket of gray that was a wall of clouds ahead of them. The sun began to be dimmed and the air grew fractious and biting.

"There is a storm a'brewin'," Jacob said from behind her. "We should look for shelter."

"There's a hut about a mile from here, just over the hill," Ness called back to him raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the increasing wind.

"Then let's go!"

They steered the horses in that direction trying to beat the rain, but in an instant the sky opened up and spit fire into the path. Nessie's horse reared and she let out a scream. The rain pelted down like tiny sharp seeds that cut against the skin and soaked the pair to the skin.

Jacob came to Nessie's side and took the reins of her horse. She was white as a ghost. She shuddered with each crack of lightning as if she were being struck. The lighting was fast and closer than Jacob would like, but he maintained his calm and led Ness to the cabin that made itself clear, even through the downpour.

It became clear rather quickly that this was no ordinary storm. Trees were struck along their way and a few began to burn. The rain was thick as a blanket, and no light, save the lightning bursts, sliced the darkness. As they pulled up to the hut Jacob jumped down and tied the horses to the stone post. He turned to lift Ness down only to find her shivering and ashen. He had never seen her frightened, other than during the meeting in which Riley had accused her. He approached her slowly and spoke softly.

"Come now, lass, we need to get ye inside and in front of a fire, a 'fore ye catch yer death. May I help ya down?"

She nodded, but not a sound came from her tightly pursed lips. He slid her to the ground and was prepared to walk her in, when another bolt of lightning flashed and a clap of earth shattering thunder shook the ground. Ness screamed and fell into Jacob's arms. He scooped her up and walked to the door. He lifted the latch and it opened to him. Once inside he looked about and tried to get the lay of the place. There was a good sized hearth with a fair pile of wood stacked there. A warm fur rug sat before it. There was a chair and a table and off to one side of the room a good sized bed with warm woolen blankets and furs. Given a moment or two Jacob could set the place to rights and see to Nessie's warmth and care. He put her down on the hearth rug and went about lighting the fire. In no time the blaze roared to life.

Jacob turned to Ness, ready to tend her needs and was stunned by what he saw. Her eyes were large as saucers and darting about the room. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. He reached for her and she skittered away.

"Hey, now. It's only a storm and yer safe. I am here, and in a tic I'll have you warm and dry."

Ness took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hate tempest such as this. Always have. I blame Emmett."

Jacob began to unwind Ness' wrap as he spoke to her. He wanted to ease her fear and knew that she needed to get out of her wet things before she was severely chilled. "What did Emmett do to make you fear them?"

"He said it was the Giants walking the earth once more. He spun tales of them needing to stretch their legs after centuries of slumber, and that if I werna careful they would crush me beneath their feet." Her face still looked fearful, but she dinna fight Jacob's ministrations. She did, however, seem more and more chilled. Her lips were blue and her whole body had begun to shake.

"Ness, we need to get these wet clothes of ya. Then we'll wrap you some blankets and set you by the fire. Will you trust me?"

"Aye, but I doona think I can be much assistance." As she spoke her teeth banged together like a novice's knees. Her lips were still blue and she looked so small and helpless.

"Stay a moment, I'll get the supplies from the horses. You need some food and drink." Jacob returned with the basket and the bottles. He laid them before the fire and then dragged the blankets from the bed.

All the while the storm raged on out of doors. Ness had managed to stand and was shedding her wet clothes and laying them aside. Jacob froze as she stood there in naught but her thin, gauzelike shift. The firelight illuminated the material making it all but invisible. Renesmee's form was there for him to behold; her long legs, her womanly hips, her slender, nipped-in waist, and her perfect breasts. He reminded himself that she was an innocent, and must remain so for another nine days.

"Here, lass," he said moving toward her and holding out a blanket to wrap her in.

Ness slipped the shift over her head and turned to face Jacob and walk forward into the blanket and his arms. She watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed and knew she had achieved her desired effect. "Now its yer turn."

"My…. My turn? I doona think… I mean…"

"I canna have my soon-to-be husband catchin' his death all because he thought if my innocence, now can I? I could be accused of yer murder." Ness teased. Jacob stood his ground not moving a muscle, but it was not out of stubbornness as much as shock. "Come now. Do I have to undress you myself?"

Jacob took a step back his eyes wide with consternation. "Nay! I'll do it." Jacob peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Ness' eyes flew over the peaks and planes of his shoulders, arms, and chest. She saw his bronze skin shining in the firelight. His dark nipples there upon his defined muscles. Now it was her turn to swallow hard.

"Let me fetch another blanket," Jacob said.

He returned with said blanket and turned his back to her. He unwound his soaked kilt and exposed his bum to Ness. She had seen bare backsides for years, it was a hazard of training with the men. Still, she had ne'er seen one like this. It was perfectly shaped and had two perfect dimples on either side of his lower back. Then, as her eyes slide down she saw him flex to pick up the blanket. She audibly sighed a shuddering breath.

Jacob turned around once he donned the blanket and saw the clear desire in Renesmee's eyes. He let out a deeply held breath. "What are ye thinking, lass?"

"I have a proposition for ye," she said taking a seat near the fire. She reached out from the blanket and patted the space next to her on the hearth rug.

Jacob sat carefully feeling their nakedness and her nearness a dangerous mix. He was at a loss to imagine what the lass could possibly want, so he waited patiently.

"I want you to tupp me."

"You… Wait… What?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have decided that since this all started I have been lost in this rushing river. I have been carried along, with no hope of rescue or relief. In less than a week's time you will be my lord and master. I will go from my father's house to yours." Ness rushed through. "How and when I give myself to you should be my decision, no one else's."

Jacob saw the seriousness in her eyes, the longing to not have her entire existence taken out of her hands. He understood. They had been pawns in this game. Even he had had more opportunity to shape the outcome than had this woman. She was right. This was her's to choose, and he would grant her that boon.

He swallowed. He had sworn that he had not touched her except with the utmost respect. Now he would break his word to their father's to honor his future wife.

"I will do as you wish, on three conditions. First, you and I will exchange vows and make promises to one another, here and now, before God. I will grant you the time and place we wed. This is yours for the choosing."

Nessie nodded slowly not truly believing that Jacob would grant her wish.

"Secondly," Jacob grimaced at his thoughts, "as I have more experience in these matters than yourself, you must trust me. I want this to be pleasurable for you, and that may require a slow hand at times to ensure your preparedness. Do you agree?"

Ness' heart was beating wildly in her chest. Again she nodded.

"And lastly, you and I will not tupp."

"What?! But you just said…"

"I said I will give your choices, and I will. But my father taught me that there is a difference between tupping some light skirt and making love to yer wife. With us, from this night forward we will share not only our bodies, but our hearts, our minds. No other woman will share my bed, and I will have your word that no other man will share yours."

"Of course not," Ness protested.

"Then swear that you will tell me yer desires, yer wants, yer needs. Swear you will speak what pleases you and what does not. I want to learn yer body as if it were my own. I will know how and where to touch you to quicken your hunger for me, and know that a mere look in that direction will tempt you. I want to share more with you than I have ever, or will ever share with another. Swear to that and we can begin." Jacob held his breath. In the last six days he had come to like her, to care about her happiness. He wanted this. He wanted her, but he would settle for no less than everything they both deserved.

Time stood still. Jacob watched the play of emotions on Renesmee's lovely face. The rain continued to beat down and the thunder shook the floor. Then she lifted her eyes to his and slid the blanket from her form. "I swear," she whispered and Jacob moaned a little praying he could make this everything she deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Their eyes were locked together and both their minds were reeling. Jacob licked his parched lips and took her hand in his. This was not at all how he imagined he would be wed. He was fair certain it would happen in the kirk where he had been baptized, and worshiped regularly. He had also assumed that he would be hopelessly in love. He smiled slightly, he imagined life with his beautiful dark angel and realized he was in for a hell of a ride.

Ness was doing the same. She had never expected him to agree so easily. She expected to have to imitate Rosalie and seduce him. Thank God she had not been required to embarrass herself in that way. Still, as she sat bared to him and he made no move toward her she began to feel self-conscious. Finally she forged ahead. "What now?"

Jacob lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Now we say our vows, and make our promises. Promise me nothing ye canna keep. For marriage vows are sacred. Ready?" Jacob waited for her to nod solemnly. Then he began. "I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine. From this day it shall be only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine; no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."*

Ness smiled at the man. He said the familiar words, but somehow she knew he meant them. She had been to enough weddings to know that not all grooms did. Her heart warmed further to her betrothed. She remembered the vows that Rose and Bella had said at their weddings and recalled them to him. "Now, ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, `til our life shall be done. You canna possess me, for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you all that which is mine to give. You canna command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."*

Jacob listened to her vow and smiled himself. He couldna ask her to swear to obey, it wasna in the lass to do so, but he was quite certain that any gift from her hand would indeed be sweeter than he had ever known. He looked into her fathomless eyes and realized that he could care for her with no trouble. He dinna know how long they stared into each other's eyes, but another massive clap of thunder made them both jump.

Ness tittered in embarrassment. Then she decided to move things along. "Isna this where the priest would tell ya to kiss yer bride?"

Jacob raised a brow. He liked this side of her, the bold and willing lass, who was too innocent to know what she asked, and was yet curious enough to face it plain. "Aye, I believe it is." With that he leaned forward and kissed her soundly and deeply. He eased her down upon the soft fur of the rug and lost himself in the sweetness of her breath and taste. It took but a moment for his staff to awaken to this idea and he pulled back to look at her, he needed to remember that she was yet untouched.

Nessie reached for the blanket that still covered much of Jacob's form from view. He caught her hand and took a steadying breath. "Now lassie, I told ye, we must take our time, no matter how fast out blood beats, else I will hurt ye. I'll not allow that. Now," he smiled down at her bathed in the firelight and looked his fill. "I am going to touch you. There willna be a bit of skin that I willna explore. You will relax, and trust me. When something feels good, I want to know it. I canna give you what you want unless I know what it is pleases you. When I have brought you the quickening, I will allow you the same luxury. You may explore my body, as I have explored yours. When you have done so to yer heart's content, then, and only then, will we join. Understood?"

"Aye," it wasna true. Ness had no real idea of what he meant with the exception of a cursory knowledge gleaned from observing animals mate in the fields. Still, Rose, Bella, and Alice had all spoken of the joy in coupling with their mates.

Jacob began by doing something he had wanted to since he first saw her copper curls free on that first evening. He combed his fingers through her locks and made a halo about her head spreading her hair out. His purpose was two-fold, first to finally touch the crowning glory of her hair, and the second to dry some of the moisture from them. He still needed to warm her.

Then he sat up and looked his fill. Her skin was pale in the light. Pale and perfect. He leaned close and kissed her again, dipping his tongue in to taste her and allowing her to taste back. Then he began to kiss her freckles. First the one on her right temple. Then he kissed the one on her left cheek. He ran his tongue over her skin and felt her breath against his skin as her breaths became shallower and more frequent. He kissed her jaw and then her neck. She raised her chin to give him better purchase and sighed. Then he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear before whispering "How do ye feel, Ness?"

She gasped and realized that she had been holding her breath for a moment. Each time Jacob's lips traced a new spot she felt a new sensation. She couldna describe it, but she knew she wanted more. "Doona stop," she sighed, "please."

Hearing Ness' plea gave Jacob a sense of power. He knew she was pleased, or she would have pushed him away. He kissed his way back to her mouth and luxuriated in the welcome he found there. Then he began his journey downward.

Jacob's hands were large and calloused, yet he touched her with such care and concern that her nerve endings rejoiced at his caress. When one hand cupped her breast she felt her nipple pebble against his palm in an instant. His lips drew the other into his warm mouth and again she felt the pull deep within her belly, just as she had last evening. Could it really have been only yesterday? Ness arched against his touch and he drew back.

Jacob blew across the nipple he had just laved and Ness felt a warmth spread in her nether regions. Her whimper made him smile. She was more responsive than any lass he had experienced. It was a rather thrilling addition to bed sport, Jacob liked it. He looked up at her beautiful face and saw the flush of her skin and the desire in her eyes.

"I am a lucky man. Not one man in a hundred will see a sight as beautiful as you are." Jacob watched Renesmee blush at the compliment. He again kissed the largest freckles he found on her chest and shoulders. "I willna complete the task this night," he said between kisses, "but I will kiss each and every freckle upon this creamy skin afore I die. Each," kiss, "and every," kiss, "one."

Ness' skin was becoming so sensitive that each brush of Jacob's lips and tongue made her begin to writhe. When he kissed the freckle at the side of her belly button she shivered with want. Jacob halted. He looked at her again. "Are ye cold?"

"Nay, I burn."

"Alright. Let me show you how to quench that flame." Jacob slid lower and lifted Nessie's legs. He bent them at the knees, ever so gently until they fell open. Ness turned her head in embarrassment, but Jacob eased it by speaking to her as his hands began to stroke her most secret place. "Can you feel how slick you are? That is yer body's way of readying you for me. You mustna be abashed, my wife, for there is nothing more pleasing in all the world than this response."

With each stroke of his long fingers Ness became more and more enthralled. Her breath was becoming shallow pants and her hips began to move of their own volition. Then Jacob leaned forward and began to kiss her there as he had kissed her lips.

Jacob laved her and suckled the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She moaned in wonder at the sensation and Jacob knew she was close. Still she was holding back. He sensed her fear. This was all new to her and she feared it.

"Ness," Jacob said speaking gently and threading his fingers with hers. "How do ye feel?"

"As if I am teetering on a precipice." Her breath came in fevered pants and gasps. The sound was enough to make Jacob's manhood throb below the blanket.

"Aye, and I will guide you over. Just trust me. I'll not let you crash, I will catch ye." With that, Jacob leaned in and began to nibble on Ness' nerve bundle. As he did she began to pull on his fingers. He felt her lift to meet his tongue and then in a moment she began to keen.

Ness' heart beat out of her chest. Her body bowed to Jacob's touch and in an instant every feeling in her focused upon where his lips were. She felt like a tightened bow string and then she felt released.

Jacob guided her through the zenith of her delight and then gently prolonged the pleasure with his mouth and his hand. When her tremors began to subside he eased her legs down his arms and placed them gently on the rug. As he did so his hand brushed a long indentation. His hand stopped and he looked. It was a clear gash of a scar, as wide as his hand. His brow furrowed and he caressed the scar unhurriedly.

"That was the wound my father spoke of, last ev'en. The one I received when I tied to take Emmett down. Doona look at it. In fact," Ness said her embarrassment rising, "doona look at me."

Jacob slip up her frame until he lay holding her front to front. He kissed her softly and incrementally. First he simply slid his lips across hers. When he felt her relax into that he slid his tongue into her welcoming mouth. They kissed deeply and warmly. He felt her hands inch up his arms and begin their exploration. He was anxious, both to feel Renesmee's touch, and with nerves that he might not be to her liking.

Ness pulled back and sighed. She opened her mouth when another lightning strike followed by ear-piercing clap of thunder. Ness had that fear back in her eyes for a moment, then Jacob rolled flat on the floor and laid himself before her. "Your turn."

Renesmee stilled. Her eyes drank him in. Now, Ness had spent a great deal of time in the company of men, but she had ne'er seen one so braw and so naked. Her fingers itched to touch and see if his bronzed skin was truly as silky as it looked. She reached out with her bandaged hand and Jacob caught it. "Be careful, I doona want ye pulling your stiches."

Ness smiled. "Always so thoughtful, aren't you? Now hush, and let me enjoy this."

Her fingers skimmed across his skin and felt the warmth of his heated state. They paused on a scar upon his shoulder. "Sword strike," Jacob said, "one from your clan, as I recall."

Ness furrowed her brow. Somehow she dinna want to think about a clansman striking this beautiful man. Her fingers stroked his collarbones, followed by her lips and then her tongue. When she heard Jacob's breath increasing she smiled to herself. It was emboldening and she moved her lips to his chest. She ran her fingers across his flat nipples and like her own, they pebbled at the touch. She laved his nipples as he had hers and heard him grumble low. She raised her eyes to his and he could see the question in her eyes.

"I enjoy your touch, lass. That was a delighted sound. But if you do not return to touching me this instant, I may forget my resolve and be forced to feel your skin beneath my hands again."

Ness blushed, but she returned to her exploration. Her fingers found the tight muscles of his abdomen. She ran her fingertips across the deep ridges and watched as his breath hitched and held until her lips slid along the center crease. She was drawing closer and closer to what remain covered, but each inch brought a new discovery.

Ness' finger found a round divot at his side. She knew it at once. Emmett had a scar much like it on his upper arm. "This is from an arrow bolt, isn't it?"

Jacob wound his fingers through her hair and gently massaged her scalp. "Aye, how did you know?"

"I have helped my da heal many wounds such as that." She followed around his side to find the exit wound. "At least it was a clean through."

"Aye. I fear you could make a meal out of finding the remains of my battle wounds," Jacob chuckled.

"I think I will, one day, but right now," she said lowering her eyes. "I believe I will feast my eyes on the rest of you."

Ness slid her hand to the top of the blanket and paused. She had some idea what she would find beneath. She had certainly seen enough twig and berries while rolling around in the dirt with the men. Still, she had never seen a man's phallus up close. She knew that they changed for mating, she had seen animals, but she wanted to appear confident and serene. So she took a deep breath and flung the blanket aside.

There at the apex of his thighs was no twig, but rather a tall, straight, branch, nestled in a patch of dark curls. It looked strong and hard, yet it had soft curves and a pleasing covering of Jacob's tawny skin. She was fascinated. With no thought of whether she should or not, she simply felt compelled to touch.

Her hand wrapped itself around his manhood and felt the incredible warmth there. Her fingers did not meet at the back, he was thicker than that. She licked her lips and looked to Jacob's face. "Will you show how to touch you? Teach me to make you feel as marvelous as you made me feel?"

Jake swallowed hard. He wanted her to touch him and would love to teach her to reciprocate the oral skills he had utilized on her, but he was hanging on by the slimmest of threads. Still, he had promised her the freedom to explore. "I will, if that is yer desire."

"It is. I want to bring you pleasure."

"Then I shall show you as I did with the carving. Hand over hand to guide you."

He took her uninjured hand in his own and wrapped their fingers around his shaft. Her touch was feathery light, as if she were afraid to injure him. He began by easing her hand from the nest of curls to the very peak. It felt so good to have her touch him. He eased her up and down with a gentle rhythm and once she had caught the motion he released her hand and let her experience it herself.

She pulled up and watched the skin around the head slide up and cover it. The movement fascinated her and as she continued she noticed a bead form at the opening. She ran a finger across it and found the texture slick and slightly sticky. She licked her lips and heard Jacob gasp. She felt powerful and leaned in to kiss the head of Jacob's manhood.

Jacob shivered and Ness slid her lips open. She descended upon his spire and circled her tongue around in the way he had upon her sex. She felt him thicken even further and as she explored him with her mouth she felt his hips begin to rise to meet her. She lowered herself until she had taken him down her throat and felt him writhe at her touch. "God's blood! Ness… Ness, you must stop."

Ness raised her head and released him with a slight pop. Jacob sat up and took her by her shoulders. "You are the most delicious woman I have ever known, and I will allow you to explore endlessly, tomorrow, perhaps," he said trying to placate his own need as well as hers. "But luv, if you wish to make love this night, then I canna spend myself this way. I want to give you what you want… what I want. Can we agree to return to this at a later date?"

Ness nodded and awaited Jacob's next move. He turned toward her and kissed her again. She melted into him and he rolled her over, so she was on top of him. He gently guided her legs to straddle him, and continued to kiss her and touch her. When he felt her situated well, he eased her shoulders back with his hands and said "Sit up, Ness."

She did looking somewhat confused.

"I listened to what you said. You are right. I cannot roll you beneath me and take you. That is not what you asked for. We can accomplish this, and you can be in charge. All you need do is insert me and lower yourself, at your own pace and in your own time. Just remember that you need to take your time. Let your body lead you."

Ness licked her lips and moved her folds across Jacob's throbbing staff. He moaned in appreciation and this made Ness feel more confident. She began to slide her slickness across him and then flexed her hips until she felt the tip enter her, just slightly. Jacob watched her face and knew she was ready. He reached down and assisted her by holding himself up for her. Then he said "I give myself to you, now, you take what you want."

Ness slid down a bit to take more of him into her sheath. The feeling was nice, filling, but not quite what she had expected. She had heard tell of pain and blood, but thus far it was only pleasant and easy.

Jacob wanted to give her time to adjust and to do the deed herself, but somewhere in the endless moment that she remain still above him, teetering on consummation he realized that she truly dinna know what to do next. He thought fast, he decided he would not cause her humiliation by instructing her. Instead he slid his hands up her thighs and began to touch her again. His thumbs drew circles on her nub and almost instantly she began to move against him. In an instant she had slid herself further down his shaft and her mouth opened in a sweet oh. "There ye go, lass. Just a bit more and the worst will be over."

She looked down at him with a furrowed brow. She pushed down on his chest with her hands and plunged herself upon him until they were fully joined. She gasped at the feeling of burning and tearing she felt. Jacob held her hips still and whispered sweet things to her. "I know, I know… It couldna be helped. But I swear that is the worst of it, and from her on out there will be naught but pleasure."

Ness searched his eyes and found truth there. She breathed through the stitch she felt and found the pain had passed rather quickly. She realized that she liked the feel of Jacob inside her. She felt full, possessed, but in a mutual way. She sat there for a few quiet moments and then Jacob flexed his staff within her.

She hissed and for a moment Jacob feared he had hurt her. "Again," she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

She moved her hips against him in response and sighed again, "God, yes."

That utterance snapped the very last string that had held Jacob at bay. He took her hips in his hands and guided her up and then down his cock. He had never felt anything as perfect as her burning heat surrounding him. Once she caught the rhythm he moved one hand so he could stimulate her own pleasure. He could feel her flood with nectar as she impaled herself.

He listened to the soft and sweet sounds she made in response. Ness moaned and sighed and he grunted and growled in response. The lass was perfection itself. He felt his heart lurch and then realized that she was exactly what he had always wanted. She was his go deo, his forever. He would never again be the man he had before this night, and he dinna want to be.

"Are ye ready, Lass?" he asked increasing his rhythm.

"For what?" she panted out.

"I want ye to come with me, lass. We'll fall together, and land softly in each other's arms."

He pulled her to him and kissed her as they moved together toward that goal. She burned for him and when she met her completion she felt her inner muscles contract around him. In a moment she felt the hot surge deep within her as he spilled his seed within her on a long drawn out exhale. This made her peak again and when she could no longer take the pleasure she collapsed against his chest. They lay there breathing with the sound of the fury outside thundering on. For the first time in her memory, Ness dinna shiver from the fear she always felt in a storm. She realized, lying there in the arms of this man, she felt safe and cherished. She knew in her heart that he would let no harm come to her, and that knowledge cheered her.

From this moment she was his. She was no longer the innocent lass that could not understand the deep abiding emotions that her kith and kin shared with their mates. For she knew her life would be forever divided into before and after Jacob Black, and she was thankful to God above that she need never return to the life before.

"Are ye alright, Ness? Tell me I havena hurt ye."

Ness raised herself up enough to kiss her husband deeply. "The farthest thing from it."

"Thank God," he sighed kissing her in return.

They kissed for quite a while when a sound other than thunder pierced the moment. It was a low grumble that emanated from the girl's belly. Jacob looked at her with a raised brow. "Was that you?"

Ness bit her lower lip. "Aye, I hunger."

Jacob laughed. "Then I must feed ye. What kind of husband am I, keeping a lass from her nourishment?"

"A fine one," she said easing herself into a sitting position and feeling Jacob's manhood respond within her to the movement, "and one who has managed to raise an appetite of more than one kind."

Knowing that he was instantly ready for another go Jacob decided to let her decide. "Which appetite needs quenching most?"

Ness moved against him, feeling her own response as she flooded for him again. She had all but decided to forego food when Jacob's stomach answered hers. They both laughed at the sound, and as they laughed felt their muscles enflame again. In no time, Jacob had rolled Ness beneath him, never slipping from her sheath, and began the dance again. "I swear, when we finish this round, I will feed your belly, but right now, allow me to feed your pleasure."

There was no need for an answer. Ness wrapped her legs round his back to draw him more deeply into her body and food was forgotten until they had each reached their peaks again and rested enough to necessitate the need for movement.

*Traditional Celtic wedding vow


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jacob watched his lovely angel slumber deeply. Her hair was swept over her shoulder and down her back. It caught the firelight and looked like simmering gold as the light danced off the curls. He smiled. He had not thought that this fierce lass could be so sweet and so genuine. He liked her. She was multilayered and he looked forward to peeling each layer away until she was laid bare to him.

At that thought his eyes swept over her womanly figure and realized that she laid bare right now. Realizing that he had been thoughtless he gently covered her with a blanket and made his way over to the basket of food. He really did need to feed her.

As he opened the cloth that tied the food together he realized that someone had thought ahead. There was far more food than they could have eaten on the one day they were expected to be away. He unpacked a loaf of bread, a good sized ham, six apples, a cheese round wrapped in cloth, and a small pot of honey, two boiled potatoes, and this was accompanied by two bottles of wine. Then he saw a folded piece of parchment in the bottom of the bundle. He pulled it out and found a note addressed to him. He unfolded it and read:

_Jacob Black,_

_ Excuse this forward missive, but I felt that you should know a few things. Firstly, there is enough food for two nights and days, because that is the length of the coming storm. Secondly, no one will search for you until the storm has passed._

_ Ness doesna like storms, but I have no doubt you can distract her from her fears. _

_ There is a covered stand at the back of the cottage where you may find some relief for the horses. Also back there, you will find a box of oats and a grain trough. You will also find waxed blankets in the cupboard under the window in the bedroom. With these measures the horses will be fine. I would suggest you tend to that soon as Ness will require a bit of privacy when she wakes._

_ Other than this, my advice is get to know her, and let her get to know you. The deeper you are bound the better. I see clouds gathering, and I doona mean in the sky. Things are unclear, but I can tell you that you need to bind Ness to you, and Ness to yerself. You will need each other, not just now, but for the rest of yer lives._

_Doona tell her the contents of this note. She will not wish to know. She has an aversion to my talents. But do let her know that all here is well and shall be until your return._

_ Alice Whitlock_

Jacob folded the missive and tucked it into the pocket of his saddle bag. He utilized his dirk to cut thick slices of bread and several pieces of ham. Then he moved to Nessie's side to check on her doze. She seemed deep, so Jacob wrapped himself his kilt and attended to the tasks Alice had set him. The cabin was well appointed. He found a cabinet with two pewter plates and goblets. He also found candles and candle holders. He fetched them for their meal and then went to the other room. It housed a well stung bed covered with a soft mattress of fresh straw. He worried that they had invaded someone's abode. Still, Alice had said they were safe here for another day and night. He wasna certain why, but he trusted the pixie woman.

Jacob did find that the bedroom had another hearth and so he went about building a fire there as well. He searched the cabinet and found the blankets of which Alice has spoken. He covered his head with the waxed blankets and led the horses to the covered stand. They were quite well behaved considering the raging of the skies. He saw to their feed and water and headed back in.

Once through the door Jacob shook out his head like a shaggy dog. The water pitter-pattered to the floor and Ness tittered from near the fireplace. He looked over to find her dressed in her shift and wrapped in her arisaid plaid, but not fully dressed in it.

"Are ye warm enough lass?" Jacob asked in his honeyed voice.

"I am somewhat cooler than I was before my sleep, but not unpleasantly so," she said alluding to the heat they had generated together. At that moment another lightning strike and thunder clap shook the windows. She flinched only slightly. "I see the storm has not lessened."

"Nay, and willna do for some time…" he stopped himself before he revealed more than Alice had suggested.

"How do ye know that?"

"I opened the basket to make up a meal for us and found a missive from Alice. Though she warned me not to divulge its contents."

Ness smiled. Alice knew her too well. "Well then, shall we dine?"

"Aye. I found some plates and goblets for us. I doona know whose abode this is, but I shall leave them coin to thank them for its use."

"There is no need. This cabin is my own. Me da had it built for me before the building of the irrigation system. I spent a great deal of time trying and testing them and he dinna wish me to travel at night. So he allowed me this shelter as a place to have some privacy, and safety," she explained.

"A wise man indeed. Allow me then, to fetch our meal." He returned to her in a moment with the food on plates. Then he fetched a bottle of wine and poured them each a draught. Ness accepted both the plate and cup, but her eyes skittered from his. The blush on her cheeks betrayed her embarrassment.

Jacob sat down across from her and set his dish aside. He reached for hers and did the same, then took her hands in his own. He chuckled at how his mitts dwarfed her delicate hands. Ness blanched and tried to pull herself out of his grasp.

"I kenned it," she said under her breath.

"What did ye ken?"

She grimaced and tried to pull her hands free again. "I am such a fool. Just once," she sighed, "just once I should learn to think before I act. I knew you would think less of me, once the passion ebbed."

Jacob's gut clenched. She had regrets, and he wanted her to feel as happy as he had been only moments ago. "Would that I could think less of ye," he sighed.

Renesmee gasped as if he had slapped her. Jacob dove in before she could spin what he had said in her mind.

"I havena been able to think of anything else since I first met ye. You have invaded my every thought. I near drowned caring for the horses because my mind kept drifting back to my sleeping wife. You have invaded my very being, Renesmee Cullen. I ne'er thought of a wife in particulars, now the word means you. I'm not certain what that portends, but I would kindly ask you to stop frightening my wife so I can feed her a proper meal, and take her to bed."

That got her attention. Her eyes met his and saw the gleam there. He was teasing her, true, but at the same time, she saw true affection and attachment. She had been thinking of him as well. More often than she cared to admit. When she had woken to find him gone, she had rushed to the windows to search and found him tending the horses. Only when she knew he was there, safe, and well, did she tend to her physical needs and cover herself. She smirked, in spite of herself. "Verra well."

They smiled in mutual agreement and began to break their fast. Ness found that she was hungrier than she realized. Jacob ate heartily as well, but his questions were brewing in his mind. He wanted to know her better, but he dinna want to spook her, so her took as safe a tack as he could think.

"So, why is it that you doona wish to know what Alice sees? I canna imagine having access to such a gift at my disposal and not utilizing it."

Ness nibbled on her ham and shook her head slightly. "Tis not always wise to know too much," she said avoiding his eye.

"You are referring to…him aren't ye? He who hurt ye."

"Not precisely. Alice could not have known his true nature, no one could. That is not the sort of thing she sees. She sees the direction that a body is going, and the logical conclusion of the path," Ness explained.

"Like the weather? And the peace talks?"

"Aye, exactly."

"Then I doona understand. Why would that frighten you?"

Ness' eyes lifted to Jacob's face and her face showed that she thought him foolish. "It isna Alice or her predictions I fear. It never has been."

"Then what?" he asked her, taking her hand in his own.

"Alice came to live in my father's house at the age of eleven. Her da brought her to him and cried witch on her. It seems that she saw him killing her mother so he could take another, wealthier wife. She told this to her laird, and he had some investigation done. Alice's mother had died not a fortnight before, and her da had made an offer to a wealthy widow. Da had the man clapped in irons and removed from the clan and his lands.

Alice was welcomed in the keep as a member of the family, as well as the clan. Still, my da was not convinced that she had a gift. Not until she told my mother that she could have another child, would she but lie with my father five times during the blood moon. Edward was a lad of twelve and they had given up on having another babe. Still, me mum longed for another child more than anything. Alice told her to imagine the child she would like each night before slumber, and Alice was certain she would get it.

Mum says she dreamed of a girl with hair of coppery flame and dark eyes. Just because Da and she, and even Edward all had pale eyes. She figured that would be a true sign.

I arrived nine months later. My head was full of these curls, and at birth, tis said I had these eyes. So Alice became my father's advisor."

"That doesna explain…"

"Alice predicted so many things. She knew that Edward would fall in love with a beautiful swan and he did." Jacob raised a brow in confusion. Ness laughed. "Bella's from Clan Swan."

Jacob nodded in understanding.

"She saw Rose and Emmett together. Even though she was promised to another. Alice told Emmett to have faith and remain true to Rose. He was there when Royce King tried to force himself on Rose. Twas Emmett saved her and she wed him a mere month later."

Jacob listened and waited for the explanation he was missing.

"She even saw Jasper. When he rode in with Emmett and Edward after a skirmish and offered his sword to Clan Cullen, Alice walked up to him and said 'Took yer good sweet time in getting here.' Jasper cocked his head, kissed her hand and answered 'I am sorry for the delay, I'll make it up to ye.' They were married only a week later. Alice is far too accurate for my liking.

You see, tis not her I feared, but myself. I am a willful creature and have always been afeared that if Alice told me my future I would willingly thwart it at every turn."

"Can ye do so? Can ye change destiny?"

"Alice sees what should happen, if the path is followed. I have always been afraid that given an outcome that I didna choose myself I would go out and do the opposite. Only think, had she told me before you came to our lands that you would leave as my husband. Knowing me I would have run off with Riley just for spite. Imagine where that would have gotten me. No, tis far better to know nothing and let things unfold as they should."

The lass made good sense. He could see her doing just as she said, and he knew he would have been sorry to have lost the chance to have her beside him. "It would seem I got the best of that outcome."

"Not you alone. I could have been forced to marry that blackguard. This fate is far more to my liking."

"Are ye sure? I doona want you to have regrets."

"I have no regrets about this night, nor my choice to spend my life with you. None."

"Then eat, we have only two days until we must return to your Da. I mean to make the best of them."

The rain poured down in buckets, and the sky raged overhead. He had walked to the door and opened it, tempted to venture back out beneath its stream again just to cool his heated flesh. Seeing the amazing form of his new wife was intoxicating. Each swallow made his desire grow. He was growing more and more seduced by her. She had lied beneath him twice in the last few hours, and still he craved more. She was an enthusiastic pupil and was learning quickly what pleased him. She responded to each touch with a quivering interest and desire. He had, admittedly had a limited experience with women, still, he knew that lovemaking such as theirs was rare, and beautiful.

Then to see her shyness at the prospect of sitting before him was charming. She was quite a paradox, and he looked forward to unraveling every layer of this puzzle. Still, she was so new to this, he dinna wish to cause her discomfort. They had a long ride back. He needed to pace himself, or she would pay for his selfishness.

Jacob breathed deeply and tried to calm his lust. He tried to focus on what she had shared with him. He could see her behaving rashly if told a future that she did not desire, but she had said she did not regret this night, and that gave him hope and pride.

"Jacob," Ness said from the door. "Come in, you'll get chilled again."

He turned to see her in the doorframe, silhouetted by the glow of the fire and candlelight. Her hair sparkling like a halo. She looked to him a bright angel and his heart swelled with warmth. He came to her and she stepped aside to allow him to pass.

Once inside he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. He sat her upon his lap on the bed and began to kiss her neck. She sighed and leaned closer, allowing him greater access. "Your turn, lass."

She turned to him. "My turn?"

"Aye," he grinned, "I learned something about you, now you may ask me something you wish to know about me."

Ness bit her lower lip. There were many things she wished to know. She let her hand draw circles up his muscular arm and thought. When she reached his shoulder she saw a carved black wolf set upon a pewter pin, on his plaid. She had heard all the tall tales of his prowess on the field of battle and knew what she wanted to know first.

"Why are ye truly called the black wolf?"

Jacob shook his head. He knew the nonsense that they said about him, and he hated it. His clan being associated with the wolves had little to do with him. Many of the legends were generations old, but he had been different, and that had grown its own legend.

Jake took a deep breath and tried to begin, not quite knowing where to start. "How much do ye know about Clan Black?"

"Aside from the fact that they have been our sworn enemies for as long as anyone can recall?" Ness asked still walking her fingers over Jacob's bronze skin in a most enjoyable manner.

Jacob chortled deeply, making his skin skitter beneath her fingers. "Well then. I suppose I should tell ye our legend. It may help you understand."

"I should like that," Ness said. She always loved a good story, and this would soon be her clan.

"Climb up here," Jacob said settling himself against the headboard and welcoming Ness into his arms. The storm still raged, and although she was bearing it well, he could still feel her tremble with each clamour of thunder. She molded her frame to his side drew warmth from his naked chest. Only his plaid covered his form and she was captivated by the lines and plains of his chest beneath her fingers. Once they were comfortable, Jacob began his tale.

"It is said that the crags upon which Wolfsbridge Keep is built was once home to a fierce wolf pack. They were said to roam the area marauding and decimating the local flocks. People were terrified of them, and had for a time offered them sacrifices at the base of the mount. It is foolishness really, but they say that the howls heard in the night were capable of striking fear deep in the hearts of grown men.

A hunting party was formed and sent to cull the wolves. Only one warrior retuned. His tale was colourful and romantic, although, twas probably born of madness for what he had seen. He claimed that the chief had blended with the pack leader and that the wolves would no longer be a bother."

Ness looked into his face and asked the silly question. "And were they?"

He smiled benevolently at her innocent enthusiasm for his tale. "No more than was expected, I suppose. However, the tale rose that my ancestor had joined his soul to the soul of the wolf. Tales swirled for years that the chief's direct descendants could transform themselves into wolves in the heat of battle and decimate the enemy," Jacob spun the tale dramatically for his ardent audience.

"Could they?"

Jacob smiled at her innocence. "I doona know, but I doubt it. The tales go back and back, but not a single soul alive can remember a time when it was real. Even so, they named the keep 'Wolfsbridge' in honor of the legends. Tis not that different than the legends of yer clan. Cold heartless blood drinkers they were called. Do ya truly think yer ancestors drank the blood of their enemys?"

Ness laughed a bit and shook her head. "Nay, I suppose not. So that explains the legends, but not why you are called the 'Black Wolf.'"

Jacob sighed. Still he supposed he had to tell her, and sooner rather than later. "My legend is even sillier in its way. In the hall at Wolfsbrige hangs a portrait of my darling mother. She is seated with a wolf bitches head resting sweetly in her lap. I was twelve before I knew for certain that the artist had simply interpreted the legends for the lady's picture. My da told me that she would have gladly tamed a wolf for the occasion, but it had not been so."

Ness continued drawing circles on his skin and his reason almost left him, but he knew he had to tell her. He sighed and ventured on. "I suppose I must tell ye, especially as she slumbers in my chamber nightly, and often in the bed with me, though I suppose that will change now," Jacob said almost to himself.

Ness bolted upright staring into the face she had, a moment ago, thought she could truly grow to care for. Her temper was lit and she couldna believe her ears. "What?! You…. You… How could you bed me, knowin' ye had a lehman waiting fer ye back home? Did ye truly think I would put up with…."

Jacob stopped her rant with a kiss and she responded despite herself. Once she had melted against him he tried to allay her fears. "Calm down ye barmy lass. I am speaking if me she-wolf."

"There is no cause for ye to speak so harshly of the lass," Ness protested.

Jacob took her by her shoulders and tried again. "She is an actual wolf. I rescued her from the wilds after me first raid against yer family. I was but sixteen years, then. She was out in the night all alone and howling. I had no reason to be afeared yet, having never met a wolf up close before. I slipped her into my saddle bag wrapped in a blanket and brought her home before anyone knew it. She has been me constant companion ever since. That is where the name come from. She often accompanies me on the hunt. She woulda been with me on this journey, but she is not young anymore, and the weather makes her stiff."

"Ye keep a wolf, in yer bedchamber?! As a pet?!" Ness' mouth hung agape in astonishment.

"Aye, but she is a good sort."

"Tame?"

Jacob hemmed a bit. "Well, now, I doona know that I would go far as that, exactly, but she obeys me, fer the most part."

Ness raised her brows in question.

"She does have those people she doesna trust near me, and she is protective, but she has never yet harmed anyone directly. Though she does scare a fair few. Her bark is worse than her bite," he explained, "or I assume so since she not bit anyone since I rescued her."

Ness swallowed hard. "What if she doesna like sharing you with a wife?"

"Then I shall have to find her another place to lay her head," he said as her lips began to follow the path of her fingers. "Lord, lass, yer moods are fractious."

"Aye," she said as both her fingers and lips trailed downward. "I can be changeable, I admit, but it intrigues me that you have tamed such a fierce creature. Makes me wish to know ye better, and I have satisfied one appetite, and now I see to satisfy another. You have no objections?" she asked staring up at him from his flat stomach.

God help him, he thought, she would be the death of him. "Not if ye plan to tame the beast in me."

That was all the permission she needed and he knew she would be writhing beneath him again soon.


End file.
